FATED
by Onime-hime
Summary: [Chapter VIII updated!] WARNING! Chapter ini mengandung unsur-unsur yang bagi sebagian orang mungkin mengganggu. Awal mula cerita ini dari sudut pandang Kim Taehyung.
1. EPILOG

**"FATED"**

 ** _BANGTAN BOYS (BTS) FANFICTION_**

 ** _Omegaverse/Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Author: P.D.P.S_**

* * *

 **G**

Jika sejak dulu yang membedakan manusia adalah pria dan wanita, kini dengan perkembangan genetik kehidupan manusia berubah dengan drastisnya. Dengan kata lain, yang membedakan pria dan wanita hanyalah penampilan luarnya, dan semua manusia memiliki kesempatan sama untuk hamil baik pria maupun wanita. Berdasarkan alat reproduksinya manusia kemudian manusia dibagi menjadi alpha, beta dan omega.

Mereka para alpha memiliki kelebihan dibandingkan yang lain, para alpha berdiri di atas dua kelas lainnya. Mereka sangat kharismatik, pheromone yang dihasilkan para alpha memiliki pengaruh menenanngkan untuk para omega. Namun, mereka bisa jadi sangat liar ketika mencium aroma pheromone yang dihasilkan para omega, mereka bahkan bisa saling melukai dan kehilangan akalnya.

Kelas lainnya adalah beta, mereka hampir disetarakan dengan para alpha karena kemampuan mereka untuk mengendalikan dirinya ketika mencium aroma pheromone omega. Para beta kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang bekerja di tempat umum, karena kemampuan kontrol mereka yang baik.

Sedangkan kelas yang lain adalah omega, mereka para omega lebih banyak melakukan pekerjaan rumahan karena satu dua hal kondisi. Pertama adalah mereka mengalami masa heat, dimana para omega menghasilkan pheromone berlebih dan di masa ini mereka memiliki kesempatan tinggi untuk hamil. Pheromone yang dihasilkan mereka memiliki aroma khas yang dapat memancing para alpha bahkan bisa menciptakan kekacauan dan memaksa mereka untuk berada tinggal di rumah untuk keselamatan mereka sendiri. Masa heat yang dialami para omega berlangsung selama 7 hari setiap bulannya. Kedua, karena masa heat yang dialami para omega membuat mereka menjadi sulit berkonsentrasi saat belajar dan mengalami ketertinggalan dalam pelajaran. Ketertinggalan ini membuat mereka menjadi peran anak dengan nilai rendah, namun dalam kasus lain ada pula omega yang memiliki kecerdasan setara alpha atau omega.

Pemerintah yang melihat besarnya resiko saat para omega mengalami masa heat mendorong para ilmuan menciptakan pil dan obat khusus bagi para omega. Setiap orang yang sudah mengetahui kelas mereka, diberikan pil setiap bulannya yang harus diminum setiap harinya untuk menekan jumlah dan aroma pheromone yang dihasilkan. Pil ini tidak memberikan efek samping, namun efek yang dihasilkannya pada setiap omega bisa berbeda-beda. Selain itu ada pula obat khusus, dimana obat ini berbentuk cair dan disuntikkan pada lengan atau paha seorang omega pada keadaan darurat, seperti misalkan mereka berada di tempat umum dan tiba-tiba mengalami heat. Namun obat ini memiliki efek samping seperti pusing, sakit kepala hingga mual.


	2. CHAPTER I

**Summary:**

Jeon Jungkook adalah tipikal seorang _introvert_. Yakni tipikal orang yang memiliki sifat pemalu dan penyendiri. Namun parasnya yang manis dan suka tersenyum membuatnya disenangi banyak orang. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang hyung bernama Park Jimin.

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

Berasal dari keluarga yang dominan adalah beta dan omega membuat remaja bernama Jeon Jungkook sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sejak dulu jika pada test resmi nantinya menunjukkan hasil ia seorang omega. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ayahnya yang seorang beta dan ibu yang omega membuatnya merasa sangat tidak mungkin jika ia alpha. Sedangkan ayah serta ibunya sendiri berasal dari darah beta dan omega.

Jungkook sejak kecil melatih kekuatan fisiknya agar tidak lemah, jika nantinya ia adalah omega, ia harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Di sekolahnya, Jungkook bergitu popular karena parasnya yang manis, ia juga sangat ramah pada semua orang. Remaja ini juga tidak segan untuk minta maaf pada kesalahan kecil yang dibuatnya, banyak yang mengatakan Jungkook adalah seorang alpha karena begitu kharismatik. Namun tak sedikit pula yang berharap Jungkook adalah omega dan mereka adalah alpha yang ditakdirkan bersama Jungkook. Kadang pembicaraan sesama murid yang masih belum mengetahui diri mereka itu sangat manis, hingga test yang harusnya dilakukan pada anak kelas 3, kini dimajukan dan dimulai dari kelas 2. Karena beberapa waktu lalu, banyak ditemukan kasus omega dari kelas 2 yang tiba-tiba berada pada masa _heat_ -nya dan membuat panik seisi kelas.

Satu per satu murid dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan untuk diambil darahnya. Seminggu kemudian, hasil tes darah sudah keluar dan dibagikan pada masing-masing murid. Banyak murid yang sudah tahu bahwa dirinya adalah alpha karena latar belakang keluarga yang memang dominan alpha. Tapi tak sedikit pula yang terkejut bahwa mereka adalah beta, padahal mereka sudah percaya diri sekali menjadi seorang alpha.

Jungkook masih belum membuka hasil tesnya, ia terlihat begitu tegang menatapi amplop di tangannya. Di sisi lain, seisi kelas juga jadi ikut tegang ingin tahu pada golongan apa si manis Jeon Jungkook ini. Perlahan Jungkook membuka amplopnya, dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas, dibacanya isi kertas itu dengan hati-hati dan ia menemukan tulisan yang dicetak tebal " **Omega** ".

Seisi kelas yang tadinya hening, seketika beberapa bersorak gembira, mereka para alpha lah yang bersorak gembira.

"Kookie, aku tahu ini. Kita pasti ditakdirkan jadi pasangan. Lihat, aku alpha dan kau omega. Kita ini ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan," ucap salah satu alpha muda di kelas itu.

"Tidak, jelas-jelas Kookie itu pasanganku. Aku bisa merasakannya, detakan jantung ini," alpha lainnya mulai ikut ribut.

Jungkook yang jadi bahan rebutan hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku—sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Sejak hasil tes dibagikan, seisi sekolah menjadi tahu jika Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang omega. Banyak alpha yang terus mengatakan pada Jungkook bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Tapi Jungkook sendiri tidak begitu mengerti prakteknya yang disebut dengan fated itu.

"Nah ini obatmu untuk bulan ini, kau harus meminumnya dengan teratur. Setiap hari. Kau mengerti?" Perawat di ruang kesehatan memberikan satu kaplet pil penahan pheromone yang dihasilkan para omega pada Jungkook.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Jungkook sambil memasukkan obat itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Sepertinya banyak alpha yang tertarik denganmu?" Tanya perawat itu.

Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau belum pernah mengalami _heat_. Dengar, kau harus hati-hati. Disaat kau bahkan belum memasuki _heat_ pertamamu saja kau sudah dikerumuni para alpha, bagaimana nantinya jika kau mengalami _heat_ pertamamu di sekolah? Jadi kau harus hati-hati. Bawa pil itu bersamamu setiap saat. Kau mengerti?" pesan sang perawat.

"Iya, saya mengerti," Jungkook mengangguk, kemudian membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan sebelum meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Hari demi hari Jungkook berjalan seperti biasa, kadang suasana kelas menjadi agak tegang ketika para alpha tiba-tiba mencium bau pheromone. Tapi Jungkook tidak mencium bau apapun. Bau pheromone itu sangat spesial, hanya para alpha yang bisa menciumnya dan sebagian beta yang memiliki indera penciuman lebih peka. Menurut desas-desus yang ia dengar saat di kelas, bau pheromone itu sangat manis. Kira-kira seperti apa ya? Gulali kah?

Hari itu di kantin ketika Jungkook sedang menikmati makanannya, tiba-tiba seorang kakak kelas menghampiri Jungkook. "Hei, kau Kookie kan?" Tanya kakak kelas itu pada Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook," Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh ketika orang yang tidak ia kenal memanggilnya Kookie. Karena selama ini yang memanggilnya Kookie hanya teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga orang di rumahnya.

Kakak kelas itu tertawa mendengar sahutan Jungkook, matanya menyipit menjadi garis tipis ketika ia tertawa. Melihat betapa uniknya mata sipit itu Jungkook tersenyum. "Wah! Kau tersenyum!" Ujar kakak kelas itu, "Namaku Park Jimin. Panggil saja Jimin-hyung, karena begini-begini aku kakak kelasmu, kelas 3-5," Sambil mengulurkan tangan ia memperkenalkan diri.

Jungkook menjabat tangan Jimin, "Jeon Jungkook, kelas 2-2."

Jimin terkekeh, "Aku tahu. Semua orang juga tahu. Kau itu kan omega termanis di sekolah ini. Aaarrgghh rasanya aku sedang bermimpi bicara begini denganmu."

Jungkook jadi bingung harus merespon bagaimana, belakangan ini sejak orang-orang di sekolah tahu ia seorang omega, banyak sekali yang mengatakan padanya kalau mereka pasti sudah ditakdirkan bersama dan banyak sekali kakak tingkat yang merupakan alpha memintanya sebagai omega mereka. Tapi Jungkook selalu menolak mereka dengan alasan ia masih belum mengerti tentang fated atau mated itu bagaimana.

"Tenang saja, aku ini seorang beta," Ujar Jimin tiba-tiba ketika melihat ekspresi bingung Jungkook.

"Eh?" Jungkook jadi semakin bingung, bukannya ia tidak ingin berteman dengan alpha atau apalah, tapi ia hanya bingung saja, mereka berdua baru bertemu—bagi Jungkook ia baru saja melihat sosok Jimin, entah bagaimana dengan Jimin sendiri—tiba-tiba pembicaraannya jadi canggung begitu.

"—jadi kau tidak perlu takut, karena aku bukan seorang alpha," Tambah Jimin lagi.

"Bukannya aku takut alpha," Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya—tidak bisa akrab dengan orang."

"Maksudmu semacam _introvert_ begitu? Sayang sekali, padahal kau sangat populer," Ujar Jimin, matanya memperhatikan bibir Jungkook yang melengkungkan senyum, terlihat menyilaukan dan manis sekali di mata Jimin.

Jungkook menunduk, "Sudah makan?" Ia menawari Jimin makanannya.

Mata Jimin beralih ke sendok sup yang di pegang Jungkook, rasanya kalau ia makan dengan sendok itu bukankah berarti sama saja dengan ciuman tidak langsung? Wajah Jimin merona, "Arrgh! Jeon Jungkook! Aku mencintaimu!" Tiba-tiba saja Jimin berteriak.

Jungkook mematung dengan mulutnya yang agak terbuka, "C-cinta?" Wajah Jungkook jadi memerah.

Jimin yang melihat wajah Jungkook memerah langsung panik, "J-Jungkook! Apa kau sedang berada dalam masa _heat_ -mu?"

Jungkook yang tersadar dengan ucapan Jimin langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah, ia belum pernah mengalami heat, jadi ia tidak begitu mengerti. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku rasa bukan," Ucap Jungkook di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Jimin jadi tambah panik.

"K-karena hyung baru saja mengatakan kalau hyung mencintaiku," Ucap Jungkook dengan suara pelan.

"Eh?" Jimin jadi terlihat malu, "Bukankah kau sering mendengarkan ucapan itu dari para alpha?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Mereka hanya mengatakan kalau aku itu ditakdirkan dengan mereka, dan mereka memintaku untuk menjadi omega mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang mengatakan tentang cinta."

Jimin jadi kikuk, hingga tanpa sadar ia meminum minuman Jungkook, "Jadi aku yang pertama?" Jimin mengalihkan wajahnya, merasa malu untuk menatap wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook terkekeh melihat tingkah kikuk Jimin, "Hyung, kau meminum minumanku."

Jimin jadi semakin kikuk, "Eh? Ya ampun, maafkan aku. Akan kubelikan yang baru—"

"—tidak usah, hyung. Aku sudah harus kembali ke kelas juga," Ucap Jungkook dan berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan senyum, Jungkook membungkukkan badannya dan pamit pergi ke kelas duluan.

Jimin melambai pelan, "Sial! Aku jadi gugup begini, jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdegub," ucapnya gusar sambil memukulkan dahinya beberapa kali di atas meja. Setelah menghela nafas, mata Jimin tertuju pada segelas minuman di sisinya. Minuman Jungkook. Tadi diminum olehnya. Ciuman tidak langsung? Jimin langsung berteriak menggila, ia bahkan mengatakan dirinya sudah gila pada setiap orang yang ia temui di koridor.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, Jungkook dan Jimin jadi sangat akrab. Mereka bahkan sering jalan berdua di akhir pekan, hingga membuat banyak alpha cemburu. Mereka bahkan menanyai Jungkook apakah ia dan Jimin pacaran. Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu, Jimin pernah mengatakan cinta padanya, tapi kemudian mereka tidak pernah membahas hal itu lagi. Lagipula Jungkook menganggap Jimin seperti kakaknya sendiri. Dan ia tak sabar menunggu hari kelulusan Jimin, ia ingin memberikan hadiah sebuah syal rajutannya sendiri pada hyung-nya itu.

Beberapa hari sebelum kelulusan seluruh anak kelas 3, hari-hari itu seperti hari biasanya dilalui seorang Jungkook. Namun entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan buruk hari itu. Setelah pelajaran olahraga, Jungkook mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti laki-laki. Rasanya tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas, ia ingin cepat-cepat mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi terlambat, tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya jadi terasa aneh. Jungkook terduduk dengan pakaian yang belum terkancing sempurna. "Kakiku—lemas," gumamnya dengan nafas terengah.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar dari luar ruang ganti dan tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang ganti itu dibuka dengan paksa, terlihat beberapa murid dengan tatapan buas menatap Jungkook yang tak berdaya.

Jungkook melihat mereka dengan terkejut, jantungnya berdetak cepat, ia takut. Tolong. Teriaknya dalam hati.

Seorang anak langsung menubruk Jungkook, membuka paksa pakaiannya.

"Hen—tikan!" Jungkook berusaha melawan.

Beberapa anak lain saling menyerang, beberapa yang tak mendapat perlawanan dari alpha lain menyerang Jungkook. Menjilati leher dan dada Jungkook. Mereka melepaskan celana Jungkook yang terlihat sudah begitu basah, menjilati paha remaja muda yang baru merasakan _heat_ pertamanya itu.

Jungkook tak bisa melawan, ia terlalu lemah, dan entah mengapa yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah desahan, bukan permintaan tolong. Dan yang lebih anehnya, tubuhnya malah menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan para alpha yang sudah kehilangan akal itu. Tak lama ketika Jungkook masih menikmati semuanya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang teramat perih di bagian bawahnya hingga membuatnya menjerit kesakitan, "Aaaaahhk!"

Seorang alpha memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jungkook yang belum pernah disentuh sebelumnya. Dan alpha lain tambah menggila, ia menarik alpha itu dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jungkook.

"Hyung," Jungkook menangis menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia begitu takut dan yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Jimin.

Tak lama para guru diikuti beberapa murid yang merupakan para beta membantu memisahkan para alpha yang menggila dan menjauhkan alpha yang tengah bermain dengan Jungkook. Seorang guru menutupi tubuh Jungkook dengan handuk dan berlari membawa Jungkook ke ruang kesehatan.

Jungkook terbaring di ruang kesehatan, ia terlihat lebih tenang setelah mendapatkan suntikan. Seluruh alpha yang terlibat dalam kejadian itu dikumpulkan dan diinterogasi. Tapi satu hal aneh terlihat di antara deretan para alpha itu, Park Jimin berdiri di sana bersama para alpha yang diinterogasi.

 ** _To be Continued~_**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ini baru chapter I, jika saya mendapatkan respon yang baik, saya akan membuat cerita lanjutannya. Jadi, saya memohon dengan sangat untuk masukan dari para pembaca ^^

Sebelumnya, ini mungkin fanfic BL (boys love) pertamaku, jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan atau para pembaca malah menjadi tidak nyaman. Untuk itu sekali lagi saya meminta saran dari para pembaca.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberi masukan ^^


	3. CHAPTER II

**Preview:**

Sebelumnya, Jungkook bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya bernama Park Jimin dan mereka berdua menjadi sangat akrab. Hingga suatu hari Jungkook mengalami _heat_ pertamanya di sekolah. Tapi, kenapa Park Jimin berada bersama para alpha yang menyerang Jungkook?

[ _Chapter II updated!_ ] Jimin menggila, ia merasa gagal melindungi Jungkook. Di sisi lain, Jungkook yang tidak tahu kebenarannya berusaha terus menghubungi Jimin. Ia merasa begitu sendiri dan kesepian, kemana Jimin disaat Jungkook membutuhkannya?

CHAPTER II

Kala itu Jimin berada di kelasnya, ia terlihat begitu santai dan bahkan sudah memasukkan buku pelajarannya walau pelajara saat itu belum berakhir. Ia sudah menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Teman sebangkunya tiba-tiba saja berdiri, ia terlihat sedang mengendus sesuatu.

"Woi, kau ini—" Ucapan Jimin terhenti ketika hidungnya menangkap bau yang sangat manis. "Bau apa ini?" Ujarnya pada temannya yang duduk di sisi lain.

"B-bau? Kentut?"

"Bukan! Aduh! Baunya manis sekali, apa kau tidak menciumnya?" Jimin terlihat frustasi menanyai temannya itu.

"Jimin, kau itu—alpha?"

Jimin terdiam, "Beta."

"Apa maksudmu bau pheromone? Tapi, kenapa kau menciumnya? Aku juga beta, dan aku tidak mencium bau apapun. Sebentar, ada bau manis, tapi samar."

Jimin merasakan jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat, tiba-tiba ia berdiri, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Park Jimin!"

Terlihat beberapa anak berlarian, tubuh dan insting Jimin menariknya menuju ruang ganti laki-laki kelas 2. Ketika Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia melihat ruangan itu sudah begitu kacau. Matanya menangkap sosok Jungkook yang dikerumuni para alpha, entah amarah dari mana yang tiba-tiba merasukinya, ia menghajar alpha yang menyentuh Jungkook hingga tiba-tiba alpha lain menghajar Jimin. Pikirannya terasa buram, hanya satu hal yang ada di kepalanya saat ini, menyesapi asal bau manis yang memenuhi paru-parunya saat ini dan melepaskan sesuatu yang ada di bawah sana. Ia merasa dirinya mengeras di bawah sana, dan ingin segera mengeluarkan apapun yang ada pada dirinya itu dan menyatukannya bersama dengan bau manis yang membuatnya gila itu. Dengan susah payah Jimin berusaha menghampiri asal bau manis itu, bau itu semuanya berasal dari Jungkook. "Kook—"

"Hyung," pelan. Suara Jungkook terdengar samar. Tapi suara itu langsung masuk ke dalam telinga Jimin. Membuatnya terpaku. Matanya terus menatapi wajah Jungkook, wajah yang memerah, mata yang basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir dari setiap sudut matanya yang terpejam. Takut. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan takut Jungkook dari wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memegangi kedua lengan Jimin, menguncinya di dinding yang membuat Jimin tak dapat bergerak. "Lepaskan aku!"

Ketika seorang guru membawa Jungkook yang tak berdaya pergi keluar ruangan itu, Jimin semakin terpaku dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. "Kookie—" Gumamnya pelan. "—apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Setelah seluruh anak dalam ruangan itu cukup tenang, mereka dikumpulkan di satu ruangan. Seluruh anak itu adalah para alpha, mereka terlihat bingung dan beberapa terlihat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Jungkook. Kira-kira ada 18 orang alpha di dalam ruangan itu, dan 1 orang beta.

"Bagaimanapun para guru tidak bisa menyalahkan kalian sepenuhnya, kalian semua bergerak berdasarkan insting. Karena itu bapak bisa mengerti kondisi kalian. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kalian harus mendapatkan hukuman."

"Ya, dan kami para guru sudah menentukan hukuman bagi kalian. Kalian akan diskors selama 3 hari."

Jimin yang merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya pun mengangkat tangannya, "Pak guru, bagaimana dengan saya?"

"Kau juga mendapatkan hukuman."

"Tapi pak, saya seorang beta."

"Apa?" Beberapa guru yang berada di ruangan itu terlihat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jimin. Setelah berunding cukup lama, para guru akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan tes darah ulang pada Jimin tanpa mengurangi masa skors yang sudah ditentukan.

Kegiatan belajar hari itu dihentikan, dan seluruh murid dipulangkan termasuk murid yang bermasalah sebelumnya.

Di kamarnya Jimin melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. "Apa yang salah denganku?" Melirik ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, Jimin berusaha menjangkau ponsel itu. Ia melihat layar ponselnya, terpampang fotonya dan Jungkook yang sedang tertawa lepas sebagai wallpaper. Tangan Jimin bergetar, ia ingin sekali mengirimi pesan pada Jungkook dan bertanya keadaannya, tapi wajah Jungkook yang ketakutan kala itu terngiang di kepala Jimin, ketidakmampuan Jimin untuk melindungi Jungkook kala itu membuatnya menjadi emosional. Jimin berteriak, menjambak rambutnya, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Kookie—apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aaaaaakkkhhh!" Dilemparinya seluruh barang yang ada di kamarnya itu, lalu ia terduduk di sisi tempat tidur, merunduk. Matanya memandangi wallpaper ponselnya, wajah Jungkook yang tertawa, begitu manis. Bau manis yang dihirupnya di ruangan itu seolah masih tertinggal di indera penciumnya, Jimin membuka celananya, tanpa ia sadari tangannya mulai bermain dengan penisnya yang sudah mengeras. Sambil memandangi foto Jungkook, ia mengocok penisnya dengan ritme cepat, "Kookie—! Kookie! Kh!" Hingga akhirnya Jimin mencapai klimaksnya. Spermanya membasahi lantai dan juga ponselnya, mengotori wajah Jungkook. Jimin semakin kehilangan akalnya, ia terduduk di lantai, dengan posisi merangkak ia kembali megocok penisnya tepat di atas ponselnya. Saat ini di dalam imajinasinya, Jungkook ada di bawah tubuhnya, mengocok penisnya, mengulumnya dengan liar. Imajinasi Jimin itu membuatnya klimaks lagi, membasahi ponselnya dengan jumlah sperma yang bisa dibilang banyak.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku menginginkanmu—" Jimin bergumam, dengan nafas terengah. Ia langsung terdiam, "Tidak! Aku tidak menginginkan Kookie!"

" _Hyung."_

"Aku ingin Kookie! Aku ingin Kookie!" Tubuh Jimin menegang. "Aku harus menghentikan diriku. Sebelum aku berlari kehilangan akal menemui Jungkook," Ucap Jimin. Ia mengambil ponselnya, membersihkan ponselnya itu dan menghubungi dokter sekolah. "Dokter, tolong aku."

Jimin mengikat tangannya pada kaki tempat tidur, ia sangat takut jika ia akan benar-benar kehilangan akalnya dan pergi menemui Jungkook, lalu melakukan hal-hal buruk pada Jungkook.

Tak lama seorang dokter datang dan masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin, ia menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Jimin. Melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan, keadaan Jimin yang kacau, serta cairan sperma yang tercecer di lantai, si dokter yakin bahwa Jimin sebenarnya adalah seorang alpha. "Istirahatlah, kau harus tenangkan dirimu. Kau bukan satu-satunya yang kehilang akal saat ini, Park Jimin. Hampir seluruh alpha yang mencium bau pheromone Jeon Jungkook hari ini sepertimu."

Jimin yang merasa mengantuk, namun masih bisa mendengarkan ucapan si dokter akhirnya bertanya dengan suara parau, "Bagaimana keadaan Kookie?"

"Ia mengalami trauma. Ia juga sudah kuberi izin istirahat selama seminggu, dan melarangnya masuk sekolah saat sedang berada di masa _heat_ -nya. Bahaya sekali saat Jungkook berada pada masa _heat_ -nya. Dari awal aku sudah peringatkan anak itu, agar membawa obatnya. Tapi karena kemarin adalah _heat_ pertamanya, pasti ia tidak mengerti."

"Kookie—trauma. Maafkan aku," Jimin menangis, sesaat sebelum ia jatuh terlelap.

Di apartemen tempat tinggalnya, dimana itu merupakan apartemen khusus para omega, Jungkook baru saja selesai mandi. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di ruang ganti, Jungkook sudah mendapatkan perawatan dari seorang psikolog untuk menghilangkan traumanya. Hingga akhirnya kondisinya mulai membaik hari demi hari.

5 hari telah berlalu. Jungkook menghela nafas sambil melihat kalender, "Aku tidak bisa hadir di upacara perpisahan Jimin-hyung. Aku akan mengiriminya pesan." Ketika sedang mengetik pesan, ia terhenti berpikir sejenak, "Benar juga. Sejak hari itu, hyung tidak ada menghubungiku. Bahkan menanyai kabarku pun tidak ada. Hyung kenapa, ya?"

 **Jimin-hyung**

 _Hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf, aku tidak bisa hadir di acara perpisahanmu. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu nanti setelah aku diizinkan masuk sekolah lagi. Bagaimana?_

Beberapa jam berlalu, bahkan pesan untuk Jimin itu terlihat belum dibaca. "Mungkin hyung sibuk dengan acara perpisahannya."

Keesokkan harinya pun tak ada balasan dari Jimin, Jungkook jadi khawatir dengan keadaan hyung-nya itu. Apa yang terjadi?

Hingga beberapa hari kemudian akhirnya Jungkook mendapatkan izin kembali ke sekolah setelah masa _heat_ -nya benar-benar berakhir. Mulai hari itu, ia harus menandai di kalendernya, kapan masa _heat_ -nya terjadi.

Ketika kembali ke sekolah, ia sudah menjadi murid kelas 3. Dan ia belum ada bertemu dengan Jimin, jangankan bertemu, mendapatkan pesan balasan saja tidak ada. Jungkook benar-benar khawatir, ia ingin bertanya mengenai keadaan Jimin tapi bingung harus bertanya pada siapa. Ia tidak begitu kenal dengan teman sekelas Jimin, apalagi Jimin adalah kakak kelasnya, ia tidak kenal siapa-siapa dengan teman seangkatan Jimin.

Sejak dari gerbang sekolah hingga ke dalam kelas, seluruh pasang mata yang dilewati Jungkook terus menatapinya, seolah Jungkook adalah makhluk asing yang baru saja tiba di bumi. Tatapan mereka semuanya membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman. Ketika di kelas pun, tak ada yang memberinya ucapan selamat pagi seperti biasanya, semua anak-anak hanya diam dan seolah menjauhi Jungkook. Ia bisa mengerti, mungkin karena ia seorang omega, dan apalagi kejadian kemarin benar-benar menghebohkan sekolah sampai murid-murid diminta untuk pulang. Kelas jadi seperti kuburan, padahal baru pagi hari. Jungkook akhirnya berdiri dari bangkunya, ia membungkukkan badanya di hadapan teman-teman sekelasnya. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku karena membuat keributan minggu lalu. Aku tidak tahu jika semuanya jadi kacau gara-gara aku. Kalian semua bahkan harus dipulangkan, dan beberapa aku dengar harus diskors. Maafkan aku!"

Tak ada suara, hingga seseorang menghela nafas lega dan kemudian tertawa, "Aku pikir akan tidak mungkin untuk bicara lagi dengan Kookie setelah kejadia itu. Tapi aku lega. Aku takut sekali kau akan membenciku."

Jungkook terlihat bingung, ia tidak terlalu ingat siapa saja alpha yang saat itu ada di ruang ganti. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk melupakan semuanya dan hidup lebih baik lagi. Walau terkadang ia dihantui mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang para alpha yang menyerangnya.

"Iya, sampai Kookie yang minta maaf segala. Aku jadi tidak enak."

"Bukankah dia omega yang manis?"

Seorang alpha lain berbicara dari kejauhan, "Jujur saja Kookie. Aku takut sekali jika suatu saat nanti aku akan melakukan hal buruk padamu. Karena kau itu adalah omega yang spesial."

"Omega yang spesial?"

"Baumu itu berbeda, pheromone yang kau hasilkan itu kuat sekali. Jadi aku sudah memutuskan," alpha itu membungkukkan badannya, "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa sekelas denganmu lagi. Aku akan pindah kelas."

Jungkook terperanga, ia tidak tahu kalau teman sekelasnya itu bahkan sampai pindah kelas gara-gara dirinya. "Aku—juga minta maaf," Jungkook kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Jungkook terlihat memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. Bukan karena ia marah atau kecewa pada teman-temannya, ia hanya tidak ingin teman-temannya itu merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitarnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Jungkook ingin sekali berada di samping Jimin. Karena yang ia tahu, Jimin adalah seorang beta, ia bisa menahan bau pheromone Jungkook. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Pada bulan selanjutnya, ketika ia merasakan ia mulai memasuki masa _heat_ -nya, Jungkook tidak ingin masuk sekolah. Pada saat-saat inilah yang paling menyedihkan bagi Jungkook. Ia merasa kesepian di kamarnya, sendiri, lelah, ia ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Aku ingin mati saja."

 **A/N:**

Jadi...saya speechless, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, semuanya menjadi semangat saya dan masukan bagi penulisan fanfic ini kedepannya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! ^^

Semangat! ^^9

Ngomong-ngomong, waktu buat ff ini saya kepikiran muka Kookie waktu yang di MV For You. Soalnya dia manis banget di situ, kelihatan masih polos terus macem remaja labil yang baru jatuh cinta gitu /

Terus kalau Chimchim saya ngebayangin sosoknya yang di Run. Waeyo? Because... Dia kelihatan kaya hyung yang ceria, tapi padahal dibalik keceriannya itu ada sesuatu. Aish! /

Oh ya, soal kenapa alurnya terlihat dipercepat? Jadi... sebenarnya saya nggak ada niat buat ini dan dipublish, maunya buat koleksi pribadi doang wkwkwk dan maunya cuma oneshot aja, eh ternyata authornya khilaf tahu-tahu udah 12k words aja T,T Tapi melihat respon yang baik dari para reader, saya jadi semangat untuk menyelesaikan ff ini. Apalagi mendengar banyaknya yang bilang JiKook (Top!Jimin x Bottom!Jungkook) jarang yang buat saya jadi makin membara membuat ini #whut

Rencananya saya akan update ff ini secara teratur 3 hari sekali. Doakan saja rencana saya berjalan dengan lancar~ Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan memberikan masukan positif untuk membangun ff ini menjadi lebih baik ke depannya...

With love,

Author.


	4. CHAPTER III

**Preview:**

Sebelumnya, Jungkook yang akhirnya memiliki teman dekat, yakni Park Jimin tiba-tiba hilang kontak dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Hari-hari berat Jungkook sebagai omega memaksanya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

[ _Chapter III updated!_ ] Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di tempat yang jauh dari kota asalnya membawa Jungkook pada suatu takdir. Apakah takdir itu?

CHAPTER III

Liburan musim panas sudah tiba, teman sekelas Jungkook mengajaknya untuk berlibur bersama di pantai. Tapi ia menolak tawaran itu dengan alasan ia akan berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak pergi ke rumah orang tuanya, hari dimana mereka akan pergi ke pantai adalah tepat satu hari sebelum masa _heat_ Jungkook, maka dari itu ia menolaknya.

Jungkook membuka kulkas di dapurnya, tak ada apa-apa di dalamnya, dan ia baru ingat kalau dirinya lupa belanja untuk bulan ini. Dengan berat hati ia pergi ke mini market terdekat, dengan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan saat ini sangat membantunya melihat di bawah teriknya matahari. "Panas sekali," Entah sudah berapa kali Jungkook menghela nafasnya hari itu.

"Selamat datang," Penjaga kasir mini market itu menyapa Jungkook dan dibalas senyum tipis olehnya.

Jungkook terlihat bingung memilih beberapa barang, setelah menimbang-nimbang jumlah belanjaannya di keranjang dan penting tidaknya barang tersebut, ia pun memilih untuk meletakkan kembali barang-barang yang menurutnya tidak terlalu perlu. Lagi, Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Dengan langkah lemas ia menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan, namun tiba-tiba seorang pemuda mendahuluinya, "Maaf, aku duluan. Belanjaanku hanya sedikit," Pemuda itu menggunakan masker penutup mulut, jadi hanya matanya yang terlihat. Aneh. Padahal musim panas begini. Memangnya tidak panas? Pikir Jungkook.

Jungkook lalu memberikan tempat untuk pemuda itu berdiri di sisinya sambil si kasir menghitung belanjaan si pemuda bermasker itu. Jungkook menoleh ke arah pemuda itu ketika merasa mencium aroma yang begitu familiar, entah mengapa aroma itu seolah membawanya ke masa lalu. Mata Jungkook yang berada di balik kacamata hitam secara tidak langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata pemuda itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dan saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

"3,300 won."

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget, kemudian dengan kikuk membayar belanjaan. Setelah membawa kantong belanjaannya, pemuda itu segera berlari keluar mini market. Namun, tanpa diketahui Jungkook, sebelum benar-benar pergi ia menyempatkan diri melirik ke arah Jungkook lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Permisi, apakah pemuda tadi itu penghuni di sekitar sini?" Tanya Jungkook pada penjaga kasir.

"Entahlah, saya kurang perhatian. Tapi sepertinya bukan. Ia juga sepertinya tipikal seorang alpha."

Jungkook tiba-tiba menjadi diam, jantungnya seketika berdegub kencang. Perasaan apaini? Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Jungkook segera berlari pulang. Sesampainya di apartemen tempatnya tinggal, Jungkook langsung terduduk di lantai dengan nafas berat. "Kenapa—tiba-tiba jadi begini?" Sembari merangkak ke ruang tengah, Jungkook terlihat begitu susah payah hanya untuk mencapai kotak obatnya yang berada di atas lemari. Setelah perjuangan penuh peluh dan usaha, Jungkook meminum obatnya. Pil itu tidak langsung bereaksi, itulah yang membuat Jungkook semakin tersiksa.

"Mati saja. Aku ingin mati saja."

 _Heat_ Jungkook datang lebih awal.

Liburan musim panas berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu, semester baru pun dimulai. Hanya tinggal satu semester lagi menuju kelulusan. Tapi hari itu Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah karena ia masih berada dalam masa _heat_ -nya. Setidaknya ia memiliki waktu liburan lebih panjang dari yang lain.

Hari berganti hari, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan hingga akhirnya Jungkook dan teman-teman seangkatannya lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Di acara perpisahan, yang sayangnya tak dapat Jungkook hadiri, semua orang begitu bahagia dan berharap bisa melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama. Tidak bagi Jungkook. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di tempat yang jauh dari teman-temannya, ia ingin memulai hidup baru.

Di sekolahnya yang baru di kota A, tak terlalu banyak omega di sana, karena pihak sekolah memang membatasi jumlah penerimaan omega. Hanya ada 5 omega yang diterima setiap tahunnya di sekolah itu. Sekolah itu sendiri bukanlah sekolah elit, karena itu mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko besar dengan menanggung banyak omega. Perbandingan omega : alpha : beta adalah 1 : 4 : 20 di sekolah itu. Jungkook tidak begitu mempermasalahkan dirinya yang hanya menjadi omega satu-satunya di kelas, selagi lebih banyak jumlah beta daripada alpha, ia merasa lebih aman. Setidaknya 5 orang beta bisa membantunya mengatasi 1 alpha jika sesuatu terjadi.

Ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru, betapa terkejutnya Jungkook ketika ia melihat sosok yang sepertinya ia kenal. Setelah upacara selesai, Jungkook segera berlari menghampiri sosok itu. "Hyung!"

Sosok yang dipanggil hyung itu membalikkan badannya, "K—Kookie?!"

"Jimin-hyung!" Jungkook langsung memeluk Jimin dengan erat, ia merasa terlalu senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Jimin. "Hyung, kenapa hyung tiba-tiba menghilang? Aku berusaha menghubungi hyung terus, tapi tak satu pun pesanku yang hyung balas," Jungkook menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti.

Jimin menggenggam pundak Jungkook erat dan menjauhkan dongsaeng-nya itu dari dirinya, "Kookie dengar—"

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan serius, ia jadi takut jika Jimin akan mengatakan kalau ia membenci Jungkook. Ekspresi wajah Jungkook berubah sedih, ia takut dirinya akan mendengar kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia dengar itu.

Jimin yang tadinya memejamkan matanya, akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka mata dan menatap Jungkook. Melihat wajah Jungkook sedemikian rupa, wajahnya jadi memerah, "—aku mencintaimu!" Bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin ia ucapkan, tapi itu adalah kalimat yang ia selalu pikirkan.

"H—hyung?" Wajah Jungkook tak kalah merah, teriakkan Jimin memancing perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Eh? Bukan itu yang ingin aku katakana! Aaakh! Jeon Jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jimin akhirnya bertanya, melihat ikat leher yang terkalung manis di leher Jungkook, —ikat leher ini adalah ikat leher berbentuk ban leher yang digunakan para omega untuk melindungi leher mereka dari para alpha yang tak terkendali, ban leher ini memiliki kunci khusus untuk membukanya—, sepertinya Jimin mengerti bahwa Jungkook masih merasa takut dengan para alpha.

"Aku sekolah disini. Tapi tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengan hyung!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang. Dan senyum cemerlang Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menarik perhatian para alpha yang saat itu berada di sekitar mereka.

Jimin terdiam, apakah ini takdir? Ia seorang alpha dan Jungkook seorang omega.

"Hyung?"

Walau sudah berlari sangat jauh dari sisi Jungkook, tapi mereka malah dipertemukan kembali.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir pasangan _fated_?

"Hey, hyung?"

Tiba-tiba fokus Jimin teralihkan terus pada leher Jungkook, ia ingin sekali melepas ikat leher itu dan menggigit leher Jungkook, menjadikan Jungkook sebagai _mate_ -nya.

Jungkook menepuk kedua pipi Jimin pelan, "Hyung! Kau dengar aku?"

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya, "Eh? Apa? Maaf aku tidak de—" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menubruk keduanya. "Ya!" Jimin menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Pemuda itu menatap Jimin, "Haha, makanya kalau sedang bermesraan jangan di depan umum. Menyakitkan mata." Pemuda itu kemudian menatap Jungkook, ia diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia berucap, "Tch. Omega," ia kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Apa-apaan tingkahnya itu?" Jimin jadi kesal dengan pemuda itu.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Jimin yang menurutnya masih tidak berubah, dan tetap sama seperti Jimin yang dikenalnya dulu. Walau ia terlihat lebih tinggi dan menjadi sering melamun. "Hyung, kau tinggal di mana?"

"Sudah waktunya masuk kelas, kau segera ke kelasmu. Bersikaplah yang baik, akrablah dengan teman-temanmu. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Jimin dan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Jungkook pelan sebelum akhirnya ia melambai pergi menuju kelasnya.

Jungkook terlihat agak kecewa karena harus berpisah dengan Jimin, tapi mau tidak mau ia memang harus ke kelasnya. Toh, pulang sekolah mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang bersama. Atau waktu istirahat makan siang nanti? Jungkook jadi tak sabar.

Di kelasnya ia berkenalan dengan banyak beta, berhubung _mood_ Jungkook sedang bagus, ia dengan senang hati berkenalan dengan mereka semua. Mereka semua juga merasa senang, terutama karena Jungkook adalah omega yang sangat manis. Namun _mood_ baik Jungkook tak bertahan lama ketika 4 orang alpha masuk ke dalam kelas, mereka terlihat seperti teman sejak lama, dan yang parahnya adalah satu dari 4 alpha itu adalah pemuda yang menubruk Jungkook dan Jimin tadi. Pemuda itu duduk tepat di meja belakang Jungkook, hal itu semakin menambah _mood_ Jungkook menjadi jelek.

"Kenapa aku harus duduk di belakang omega?" Ucap pemuda itu dengan malas sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kursinya. "Aku ingin pindah duduk."

Jungkook yang sudah menahan rasa marahnya sejak bertemu dengan pemuda itu pagi tadi akhirnya tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia berdiri dan akhirnya menghadapi pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau itu berisik sekali? Jika kau tidak suka duduk di belakangku, kau bisa katakan itu pada guru kita nanti. Lagipula bukan aku yang mengatur tempat duduk kita. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau menyalahkanku!"

Pemuda itu hanya diam, matanya menatap mata Jungkook lurus.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya, ia merasa pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? "Uhk!" Dada Jungkook tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak, membutanya menjadi sulit bernafas. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia tahu jika ia memaksakan dirinya tetap berada di kelas, ia akan mendapatkan masalah besar.

"Bodoh," Gumam pemuda itu, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengenakan benda itu. "Manis."

 **~ To be Continued ~**

 **A/N:**

Wah saya sejujurnya suka dengan JiKook dan VKook, asalkan Kookie yang jadi uke. LOLOLOLOLOL

Duh, saya mau curhat sedikit ini, saya belakangan stress berat gara-gara efek mahasiswi semester akhir yang ditagih terus kapan dapat gelar sarjana. Jujur, ini tekanan batin sekali. Jadi saya ingin menghimbau bagi kalian yang memiliki kakak, sepupu, tante, om atau siapapun yang anak semester akhir, tolong jangan diungkit masalah kapan lulus dan ditanya tentang _skripsi_. Jujur saja, buat saya pribadi mengerjakan ff ini adalah pelarian dari namanya _skripsi_. Ah ellah, eneg banget ngetik kata keramat itu. Bahkan si S ini sama mematikannya seperti rokok buat saya.

P.S. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa bantu saya nggak? Kalau konsultasi psikiater itu bisa pake BPJS nggak ya?

P.S.S Banyak catatan author yang keluar dari topic ya? Maaf ya... Tapi terima kasih sebelumnya yang sudah follow dan favourite ff ini. Dan juga yang sudah memberikan review.. Terima kasih banyak m(_ _)m

Banjarmasin, 09 Februari 2017.

With love,

Author.


	5. CHAPTER IV

**Preview:**

Sebelumnya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di tempat yang jauh dari kota asalnya membawa Jeon Jungkook pada suatu takdir. Apakah takdir itu?

[ _Chapter IV updated!_ ] Jimin akhirnya jujur pada Jungkook bahwa ia seorang alpha. Lalu Jungkook menyadari bahwa _pemuda_ 3,300 won itu adalah —?

 **~(_ _)~ - ~(O,O!)~**

CHAPTER IV

 **~(_ _)~ - ~(O,O!)~**

Beberapa bulan berlalu, ketika Jungkook sedang merapikan tempat tinggalnya, ia menemukan sebuah kotak hadiah, ia baru ingat kalau itu adalah kotak hadiah yang berisi syal untuk Jimin yang harusnya ia berikan saat upacara kelulusan hyung-nya dulu. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir, "Akan kujadikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya saja," Gumamnya sambil tersenyum gembira.

Hari itu adalah akhir pekan, Jungkook dan Jimin sudah berjanji untuk bertemu karena ada yang ingin Jimin bicarakan dengan Jungkook. Dengan senang hati Jungkook menerima tawaran jalan berdua itu. Keduanya bertemu di stasiun dan menuju ke pusat kota. Jungkook terlihat begitu senang ketika bersama dengan Jimin, selain Jimin bisa membuatnya tertawa, Jimin juga sangat baik dan melindunginya. Jungkook merasa begitu aman di samping Jimin.

"Kookie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Ujar Jimin ketika keduanya sedang duduk di bangku taman yang terlihat cukup ramai dengan anjing dan para majikannya.

"Ya?" Jungkook yang sedang menikmati es krimnya kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin.

"—tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan menjauhiku setelah kau tahu ini. Kau mengerti?"

Jungkook jadi bingung, untuk apa ia menjauhi Jimin?

Jimin menunduk, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dengan berani ia menatap Jungkook, "Aku adalah seorang alpha."

Jungkook diam, ia masih mencerna perkataan Jimin. "Eh?"

Jimin mengangguk, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat khawatir jika Jungkook akan menjauhinya setelah tahu dirinya adalah seorangg alpha.

"Bukannya hyung seorang beta?"

"Tes itu salah," Ada jeda beberapa detik, Jimin ingin mengatakan pada Jungkook jika ia ada di ruang ganti itu saat _heat_ pertama Jungkook. Tapi ia memilih untuk diam setelahnya, ia tak berani mengungkap kebenarannya. Ia terlalu takut jika Jungkook nantinya akan membencinya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Mau hyung alpha atau beta, aku tetap menyukai hyung sebagai Jimin-hyung," dengan polosnya ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Jimin.

Jimin yang menangkap benar ucapan Jungkook langsung membeku dan tersenyum simpul, "Suka. Eh?" Gumam Jimin pelan.

"Hyung? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Jungkookie, apa kau pernah dengar? Jika omega yang melakukan sex secara teratur setiap harinya akan mengurangi efek pheromone yang dihasilkannya ketika masa _heat_ -nya?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin, "Apa maksudmu hyung?" Suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar ketika bertanya pada Jimin.

Jimin berdehem, "Aku harus pergi. Maaf Kookie, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Hyung, apa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Jungkook masih memandangi punggung Jimin yang terus pergi menjauh. Hingga sebuah teriakan mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook.

"Hentikan kalian beruda! Jangan berkelahi!"

Jungkook menghampiri sumber keributan itu dan melihat _pemuda_ itu tengah menghajar seseorang, "Kau—" Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat _pemuda_ itu adalah pemuda alpha yang paling ia benci di kelasnya.

"Taehyung. Aku punya nama, bodoh. Dasar omega," Ucap _pemuda_ itu, meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. Pipi pemuda bernama Taehyung itu terlihat agak lebam, mungkin karena perkelahiannya dengan pemuda lain yang saat ini sudah terkapar di tanah.

Jungkook mendengus, "Aku tahu!" Rasanya ia ingin pergi saja dari tempat itu dan menjauh dari Taehyung, tapi entah kenapa melihat luka-luka pada wajah dan tubuh Taehyung, Jungkook mengubah rencananya. Ditariknya tangan Taehyung menjauh dari keramaian, didudukkannya Taehyung di sebuah bangku.

"Jangan menyentuhku," Taehyung menarik tangannya.

"Jangan angkuh begitu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kemarilah, biar kubersihkan lukamu dan kuobati juga," Jungkook duduk di samping Taehyung, meletakkan tangan Taehyung di pahanya dan mulai membersihkannya dengan tissue basah yang selalu ia bawa.

Taehyung tak memberikan perlawanan dan membiarkan Jungkook memberishkan juga mengobati lukanya. Mata Taehyung terus memperhatikan bibir Jungkook selagi diobati olehnya.

"Sini, wajahmu. Biar kubersihkan dulu darah di bibirmu itu," Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung dan membersihkan bibirnya. Setelah selesai membersihkan bibir Taehyung, Jungkook menatap matanya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa ia pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya. Perlahan Jungkook menutupi mulut Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya.

"Woi, apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah selesai kah—?"

"Aku ingat! Kau pemuda 3,300 won!" Tiba-tiba Jungkook berseru.

"Apa? Pemuda 3,300 won apaan?"

"Mata itu! Aku yakin kau pemuda itu!"

Taehyung langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook, ia tak bsia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Woi! Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook berusaha mengejar Taehyuing, namun tas yang dibawanya terjatuh, membuat barangnya berjatuhan. Ia harus segera memasukkan barang-barangnya dan mengejar Taehyung, namun ketika ia sudah berdiri dan siap mengejar Taehyung, sosok Taehyung menghilang. "Cepat sekali ia perginya."

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian di taman, Jungkook tak pernah bertemu dengan Taehyung lagi di sekolah. Ia sepertinya sedang membolos? Dia memang terkenal sebagai alpha yang nakal, nakal dalam arti sesungguhnya. Karena ia selalu membuat keribuat dengan sifat temperamentalnya. Apalagi ia juga sangat jahil, senang sekali mem- _bully_ para omega dan beberapa beta. Sifatnya yang juga keras kepala membuat para guru menyerah untuk mengajarinya, selain karena Taehyung berasal dari keluarga Kim yang terkenal merupakan dominan alpha berpengaruh di kota itu membuat para guru menjadi tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Setelah beberapa hari sejak akhir pekan itu juga Jungkook dan Jimin tidak ada membahas tentang pembicaraan Jimin terakhir kali di taman itu walau Jungkook agaknya penasaran. Dan Jimin juga sejak pembicaraan itu seperti mulai menjauhi Jungkook, hal itu sungguh membuat Jungkook khawatir.

"Hyung," Panggil Jungkook ketika pulang sekolah pada Jimin.

Jimin yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Ya?"

"Ini mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi, apa hyung menjauhiku?"

Jimin menghela nafasnya, "Jungkookie. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Hal itu membuatku tersiksa."

Mata Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu. Aku takut. Jika suatu saat nanti aku kehilangan kendali dan—"

"—tidak apa! Aku—tidak apa. Jika itu hyung. Aku tidak masalah," Suara Jungkook yang awalnya berseru keras, lama-lama menjadi pelan dan bergetar.

Jimin tersenyum, "Kau masih belum mengerti Jungkookie."

Jungkook menatap Jimin, ekspresinya menunjukkan siap menangis setiap detiknya.

"Ada satu dua hal yang tidak bisa kuceritakan pada dirimu. Itu membuatku takut. Jika kau mengetahui semuanya, kau akan mengerti."

Keesokkan harinya Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah karena ia memasuki minggu _heat_ -nya. Ketika akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dan bersama lagi dengan Jimin, kenapa semua hal jadi berubah drastis seperti ini? Yang Jungkook inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan.

Malam itu adalah puncaknya, pil yang diminum Jungkook tak memberikan efek apapun padanya. Pada saat seperti ini rasanya Jungkook ingin mati saja. Untuk apa ia lahir jika harus dibuat menderita seperti ini? Hidup dengan tubuh seperti ini, tak pernah terbayangkan akan sesulit ini.

Jungkook mengambil _cutter_ di atas meja, "Aku ingin mati saja—" Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah sayatan cukup dalam tercipta di pergelangan tangannya, berjejer bersama bekas sayatan lainnya. "Kenapa hanya aku yang menderita—?" Darah segar mengalir dari sayatan yang ia ciptakan di pergelangan tangannya itu. "—berakhirlah dengan segera—"

" _Kookie dengar—"_

"— _aku mencintaimu!"_

"—hyung," Nafas Jungkook tersengal-sengal.

" _Aku adalah seorang alpha."_

"Aku ingin alpha. Aku ingin hyung. Aku—" Jungkook terdiam.

" _Jungkookie, apa kau pernah dengar? Jika omega yang melakukan sex secara teratur setiap harinya akan mengurangi efek pheromone yang dihasilkannya ketika masa heat-nya?"_

"Ingin hyung—alpha."

" _Jungkookie. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Hal itu membuatku tersiksa."_

Jungkook beberapa kali terbatuk, "—maafkan aku."

" _Kau masih belum mengerti Jungkookie."_

" _Ada satu dua hal yang tidak bisa kuceritakan pada dirimu. Itu membuatku takut. Jika kau mengetahui semuanya, kau akan mengerti."_

"Karena itu katakana padaku!" Jungkook terisak. "Hanya ingin hyung—"

" _Arrgh! Jeon Jungkook! Aku mencintaimu!"_

Jungkook meraih ponselnya, ia menghubungi Jimin.

"Ada apa Jungkookie?" Terdengar suara Jungkook dari seberang sambungan telpon itu.

"Kemarilah, hyung. Tolong—aku."

 **~ To be Continued ~**

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya bisa update juga.. Setelah perjuangan panjang dan lama, ternyata saya tidak bisa melakukan update dengan jadwal teratur T,T Mian m(_ _)m

Saya sekarang sibuk sekali ini, lama-lama bisa gundul... Ah, btw terima kasih buat reviewnya ya teman-teman semua~ buat yang udah bantu jawab pertanyaan aku sebelumnya juga terima kasih banyak ^^

Nah di chapter ini sudah terungkap ternyata _pemuda_ itu adalah Taehyung. Terus? Ya... Aku juga nggak tahu harus ngelanjutinnya gimana ini nanti. Jadi? Akan bersama siapakah Jungkook nanti? Ikutin aja terus ceritanya kalau penasaran.. Trolololololol~~~

Oh iya, BTW udah liat MV yang Spring Day? Aku suka banget lagunya sampai kuulang-ulang terus dengernya di spotify (,) Oh iya, kemarin ultahnya si Hope~ HBD Hope-oppa, telat sih.. tapi nggak papa, yang penting ucapan dan doanya nyampe, ya nggak? (:

Banjarmasin, 19 Februari 2017.

With love,

Author.


	6. CHAPTER V

Preview:

Jimin akhirnya jujur pada Jungkook bahwa ia seorang alpha. Lalu Jungkook menyadari bahwa pemuda 3,300 won itu adalah Taehyung. Kim Taehyung, pemuda alpha yang sekelas dengannya.

[ _Chapter V updated!_ ] **WARNING!!** Chapter ini mengandung unsur-unsur yang bagi sebagian orang mungkin mengganggu, jadi kalian bisa skip chapter ini jika kalian ingin.

~(_ _)~ @-- ~(O,O!)~

 **CHAPTER V**

~(_ _)~ @-- ~(O,O!)~

 **AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN!!!**

 **Jadi jangan bilang jika author tidak memberikan peringatan untuk unsur-unsur di dalam chapter ini.**

.

.

.

Ponsel Jimin bergetar ketika Jimin tengah memandangi foto-foto di galerinya. Foto-foto Jungkook sembari tangannya bermain dengan penisnya di bawah sana. "Kook—kh! Sial—siapa yang menelpon di saat seperti—Kookie?" Jari Jimin menggeser gambar telpon di layarnya menuju warna hijau. "Ada apa Jungkookie?"

Cukup lama tak ada sepatah kata yang terdengar dari telpon itu, hanya terdengar nafas tak beraturan di sana sini. "Kemarilah, hyung. Tolong—aku."

Jimin langsung membersihkan tangannya dengan tissue, "Kookie?! Kau kenapa??" Ia tak bisa mencium bau pheromone Jungkook dari telpon, tapi ia yakin sesuatu terjadi pada Jungkook. Jimin segera meraih jaketnya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju apartemen Jungkook.

Ketika tiba di sana, Jimin membuka pintunya, ia tahu passcode apartemen Jungkook, jadi bukan hal sulit baginya untuk masuk. "Kookie?" Ia bisa mencium bau pheromone Jungkook yang sangat khas dan manis sekali. Jimin mengikuti bau itu menuju ke kamar Jungkook. Saat Jimin masuk, ia melihat Jungkook tergeletak lemas dan tak berdaya dengan darah di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. "Jungkook!! Apa yang terjadi?!" Jimin panik melihat darah pada tangan Jungkook, ia kemudian mengikat pergelangan tangan Jungkook dengan sapu tangannya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Jeon Jungkook!?"

"Hyung," Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jimin, wajahnya mendekati wajah Jimin, lalu mencium bibir hyung-nya itu.

Jimin yang sejak awal sudah berusaha menahan diri tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya, digendongnya Jungkook ke atas tempat tidurnya dan membuka seluruh pakaian Jungkook sambil menyesapi bau manis Jungkook, menjilatinya, serta meninggalkan jejak gigitan pada beberapa bagian tubuh Jungkook.

"Hyung—! Ahh!" Tubuh Jungkook menegang, ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan nikmatnya disentuh oleh orang lain sejak kejadian heat pertamanya di ruang ganti waktu itu. Ini kali pertama bagi Jungkook, ia ingin hidup dan terus disentuh oleh Jimin.

Jimin melepas jaketnya dan membuka celananya, dengan perlahan ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jungkook. "Sesak—" Ia terus berusaha mendorong pinggulnya.

Jungkook mengigit punggung tangannya, menahan rasa perih. Ini bukan kali pertamanya, tapi ini pertama kali baginya setelah sekian lama.

Jimin menghentakkan pinggulnya, dengan sekali hentak ia berhasil memasukkan seluruh penisnya di dalam lubang Jungkook.

"Aahhk!" Jungkook menjerit, namun tanpa sadar ia mencapai orgasmenya di saat bersamaan.

"Terlalu cepat Jungkookie," Ucap Jimin dengan seringainya.

Dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu dan efek dari suhu dalam tubuhnya yang memanas, Jungkook menatap Jimin, "—maaf, hyung—"

Melihat ekspresi wajah Jungkook yang demikian membuat Jimin tak bisa menahan dirinya, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"—aakkkh!! Hyung!!"

Wajah Jimin mendekati leher Jungkook sembari pinggulnya terus bekerja di bawah sana, "Kookie—Kookie—!" Jimin menggigit ikat leher yang melingkari leher Jungkook.

"—hyung! Jangan—! Aahh!" Jungkook berusaha mendorong kepala Jimin dari lehernya, tapi tenaga seorang alpha yang sedang berada dalam heat-nya benar-benar membuatnya menjadi buas dan liar.

Saat ini yang ada di dalam pikiran Jimin hanyalah menandai Jungkook dan menjadikannya sebagai mate-nya. Lalu membuat Jungkook hamil anaknya.

Jungkook bisa merasakan jika Jimin akan mencapai orgasmenya, ia mendorong hyung-nya itu, "Tidak! Hyung jangan! Jangan! Aku mohon!! Aku tidak ingin hamil! Hyung!!" Jungkook melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika ia mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua kali.

Dengan terengah, Jimin menarik keluar penisnya dan orgasme di depan wajah Jungkook. Mengeluarkan spermanya dengan jumlah banyak itu menghiasi wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk bernafas, nafasnya sungguh menjadi tak beratur. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan cairan kental hangat Jimin menyelimuti wajahnya.

Jimin mengusapkan penisnya pada bibir Jungkook, ia menyapu bibir tipis Jungkook dengan penisnya yang masih menegang. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Jungkook.

"—kh!!!" Jungkook membuka matanya ketika Jimin memasukan penisnya dengan paksa ke dalam mulutnya. Memaksa penis itu keluar masuk mulutnya, bahkan menyentuh bagian terdalam tenggorokkannya membuatnya serasa ingin muntah bersamaan.

Tak berapa lama Jimin kembali mencapai oragsmenya dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Jungkook. Ia lalu berdiri, "Balik tubuhmu, Jungkookie."

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap, "—hyung, aku lelah—"

"Kita masih belum selesai," Hanya kalimat singkat itu yang dikeluarkan Jimin dan ia menarik pinggul Jungkook mendekatkan lubang Jungkook kembali dengan penisnya. Jimin memasukkan penisnya lagi ke dalam lubang Jungkook, "Sial. Kau memiliki bau yang khas di bagian sini Jungkookie."

Ucapan Jimin membuat Jungkook memerah, Jimin sendiri bisa melihat kedua telinga Jungkook yang memerah. "—jangan katakana sesuatu yang memalukan, hyung—aaahh!!" belum selesai Jungkook berucap, Jimin kembali mencecar lubangnya dengan hentakan-hentakan yang dalam dan benar-benar nikmat. Jungkook tak bisa berhenti mendesah karena ulah Jimin.

~ To be Continued ~


	7. CHAPTER VI

**Preview:**

Jungkook mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri, dan Jimin datang untuk menolongnya. Keduanya menjadi hilang kontrol akan tubuh masing-masing. Pertama kalinya bagi Jungkook, ia merasa nyaman dan tidak takut sama sekali.

[ _Chapter VI updated!_ ] Kejadian terburuk itu hampir saja terulang. Hampir. Jika Taehyung tidak menyuruh beberapa teman sekelasnya segera membawa Jungkook ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuat Jungkook penasaran, kenapa hanya Taehyung yang menyadarinya?

 **~(_ _)~ @-- ~(O,O!)~**

 _CHAPTER VI_

 **~(_ _)~ @-- ~(O,O!)~**

Keesokkan paginya Jungkook terbangun dengan Jimin di sisinya. Ia tidak merasa takut sama sekali, tidak seperti saat di ruang ganti dulu. Jungkook tersenyum memandangi Jimin, diusapnya wajah hyung-nya itu.

Jimin membuka matanya, "Kau sudah bangun?"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Hn."

Jimin menarik Jungkook untuk lebih dekat dengannya, dikecupnya pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang terbalut sapu tangan, "Jangan lukai dirimu lagi."

Jungkook membuang mukanya, ia merasa menyedihkan sekali setelah apa yang dilihat oleh Jimin dari dirinya. Sisi terlemah Jungkook.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau dengar? Jangan berbuat seperti ini lagi. Jangan lukai dirimu."

Jungkook tidak memberikan respon.

Jimin mengecup kening Jungkook, "Kau sudah melalui semua hal berat ini Kookie. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, karena aku akan menjadi alpha yang berguna bagimu. Kau dengar? Jika kau merasa tak sanggup. Kau bisa berbagi denganku. Mengerti? Jungkookie?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

Selama seminggu penuh setiap pulang sekolah Jimin selalu datang ke apartemen Jungkook untuk menemani Jungkook dan juga bermain dengannya selama masa heat-nya. Sejak itu Jungkook mulai terbiasa melakukan permainan itu.

Setelah masa heat Jungkook berakhir, ia akhirnya berangkat sekolah. Ia berangkat bersama dengan Jimin. Keduanya terlihat begitu senang, selain karena akhirnya mereka bisa bersama-sama tanpa memikirkan hal lain, mereka juga senang karena menghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh bersama-sama. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang bahagia.

Di kelasnya Jungkook terlihat selalu tersenyum ramah pada semua orang, membuatnya digoda oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Jungkook baru dapat kekasih ya?"

"Hyung yang alpha itu kan?"

"Cieee, Jungkook."

"Kalian berdua sepertinya memang sudah kenal lama ya?"

Wajah Jungkook jadi merona, ia tidak begitu mengerti apa status hubungan mereka, tapi ia sangat senang bisa bersama dengan Jimin. Mata Jungkook tiba-tiba tertuju pada pintu masuk, ia kembali mencium aroma yang sangat familiar hingga ketika Kim Taehyung memasuki kelas. Mata Jungkook langsung bertemu pandangan dengan mata Taehyung. "Ugh—" Jungkook merasa dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, ia langsung berdiri walau tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Jungkook? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook, tangannya yang besar mencengkram leher Jungkook tepat pada bagian ikat lehernya.

"Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hey!"

Mata Taehyung terus menatap Jungkook yang memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, wajahnya mendekati leher Jungkook hingga ia tiba-tiba menggigit lengannya sendiri. Taehyung langsung mendorong Jungkook pada salah satu murid, "Bawa dia pergi ke ruang kesehatan."

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kau sedang—"

"Cepat!! Aku benci—bau ini," Taehyung memegangi lehernya sendiri dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Beberapa murid membantu mengantar Jungkook menuju ruang kesehatan.

 **~(_ _)~ @-- ~(O,O!)~**

Jimin yang hari itu bertugas menjadi pengurus kelas bersama beberapa beta lainnya diminta untuk mengambil buku-buku untuk mata pelajaran pertama pagi itu. Berhubung perasaannya sedang sangat bagus, jadi ia dengan senang hati pergi ke ruang guru ditemani satu temannya.

"Bukunya tebal sekali dan banyak. Aku akan panggil bantuan," Ucap rekan Jimin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Satu buku itu setebal kamus, sangat tidak mungkin jika hanya 2 orang membawa 25 buku setebal itu ke kelas. Jadi Jimin hanya mengangguk dan menunggu temannya itu mencari bantuan. Karena bosan, Jimin keluar ruang guru sambil membawa beberapa buku sebisanya dan berjalan menuju kelas. Baru sebentar lengannya sudah terasa keram. Terlalu sekali yang menciptakan buku ini, lupa diri apa waktu membuatnya? Pikir Jimin. Langkahnya terhenti ketika indera penciumannya mencium bau pheromone yang tidak asing. "Jungkookie!" Buku di tangannya terjatuh, ia langsung berlari mengikuti asal bau itu. Bau pheromone itu membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, Jimin langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan ketika beberapa beta menghalangi Jimin.

"Menjauhlah! Kookie! Kau baik-baik saja??"

"Tunggulah di luar!" Seru dokter di ruang kesehatan itu. Beberapa beta terlihat kewalahan menghalangi beberapa alpha di luar sana yang memaksa masuk.

Jimin segera keluar ruang kesehatan, dengan tatapan tajam ia menatap para alpha yang seperti kelaparan itu. "Siapapun yang ingin masuk harus melewatiku! Aku tidak segan menghajar kalian!!" Dengan suara lantang ia berseru pada para alpha itu. Terlihat mereka menggeram, tapi lama-lama menjadi ringkikkan pelan seolah takut dan satu per satu pergi menjauhi pintu ruang kesehatan. Jimin sepertinya baru saja menunjukkan posisinya sebagai seorang alpha yang melindungi omeganya.

Aroma pheromone Jungkook memang lebih manis dari kebanyakan omega, itulah yang membuat banyak alpha menjadi kalap. Jimin sendiri sebenarnya benar-benar menahan dirinya agar tidak kalap dan kehilangan akal. Hingga akhirnya tak lama aroma itu perlahan memudar walau tak sepenuhnya menghilang. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang kesehatan, "Aku mendengarmu tadi berteriak pada para alpha yang mencoba masuk."

Jimin menatap dokter itu, "Kookie??"

"Dia baik-baik saja, sudah cukup tenang. Kau ini—siapanya?"

"Aku adalah alpha yang akan mendampingi Jungkook nantinya," Jawab Jimin tanpa ragu.

"Apa maksudmu kau dan Jeon Jungkook itu fated?"

Jimin menghela nafas, "Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana yang dimaksud dengan fated. Tapi aku mencintai Jungkook."

"Dengar, fated itu bukan hanya cerita legenda. Itu nyata. Temanku seorang alpha menemukan omeganya. Dia menceritakan padaku bagaimana jika seorang alpha bertemu dengan pasangan omega yang sudah ditakdirkan bersamanya. Hanya dalam sekali pandang, mereka tahu aroma masing-masing. Hanya dari aroma itu, mereka bisa mengalami heat bersamaan. Dan bagaimana pun mereka mencoba menjauh, mereka akan dipertemukan terus."

Jimin mencerna perkataan dokter itu dengan baik-baik, "Sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan bersama Jungkookie."

"Kau yakin?"

"Karena aku dan Kookie dulu sekolah di sekolah yang sama di kota Q, setelah lulus aku pindah jauh sekali kemari dari tempat asalku. Tapi, kami dipertemukan kembali."

"Berarti kalian berdua memang ditakdirkan bersama," Dokter itu tertawa. "Aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan pasangan fated di sekolah ini."

Cukup lama berbincang dengan dokter itu, Jimin akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan.

Jungkook sepertinya sudah kembali ke dirinya yang biasa, ia memandangi keluar jendela.

"Jungkookie?"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin, "Hyung?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku hanya sedang bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja hari ini aku mengalami heat lagi."

Jimin mengelus kepala Jungkook, "Mungkin hari ini adalah ekstra?" Canda Jimin.

Tapi Jungkook tidak merasa hal itu bisa dijadikan bahan candaan setelah apa yang pernah terjadi dengannya saat heat pertamanya dulu. Ia hanya diam, "Hal ini pernah terjadi juga sebelumnya. Untungnya waktu itu aku bisa kemari sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Wajah Jimin berubah serius, ia duduk di sisi ranjang Jungkook, "Kenapa kau tidak ceritakan padaku?"

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku hanya masih belum yakin ada apa denganku." Jungkook seolah tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lagi, ia lebih banyak diam setelahnya.

"Istirahatlah. Aku harus kembali ke kelas," Jimin membelai lembut wajah Jungkook yang tak menghadapnya itu dan mengecup lembut keningnya. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Jimin meremas dadanya, "Sakit—" Ia merasa dadanya dipenuhi perasaan tidak enak yang membuatnya sesak dan sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa dokter ada di dalam?"

 **~ To be Continued ~**

 **A/N:**

Maafkan aku, setelah lama tidak update, dan update, aku malah menyuguhkan adegan tak senonoh di chapter sebelumnya :""))

Maafkan aku untuk kalian yang sudah berniat untuk tobat dari dunia ke-anu-an ini dan harus terjerumus kembali :"")) Mungkin belum saatnya untuk insyaf? Kita insyafnya nanti ya? Sama-sama~ :""D

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf sudah terlambat sekali update, karena kesibukan RL yang luar biasa menyita pikiran, dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia menunggu updatenya cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk para reviewers! Kalianlah yang membuatku kembali bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, karena jujur saja aku sudah berpikiran untuk tidak melanjutkan cerita ini, tapi karena kalian aku melanjutkannya kembali. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua *

Aku sengaja memisah chapter ini menjadi dua, supaya kalian yang tidak tahan dengan adegan anu bisa skip ke chapter yang ini dan tidak merasa sia-sia dengan update yang baru ini. Semoga kalian terhibur!!

Banjarmasin, 01 July 2017

With love,

Author.


	8. CHAPTER VII

**Preview:** Kejadian terburuk itu hampir saja terulang. Hampir. Jika Taehyung tidak menyuruh beberapa teman sekelasnya segera membawa Jungkook ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuat Jungkook penasaran, kenapa hanya Taehyung yang menyadarinya?

[ _Chapter VII updated!_ ] **WARNING!!** Chapter ini mengandung unsur-unsur yang bagi sebagian orang mungkin mengganggu, jadi kalian bisa skip chapter ini jika kalian ingin.

 **~(_ _)~ @-- ~(O,O!)~**

 _CHAPTER VII_

 **~(_ _)~ @-- ~(O,O!)~**

 **AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN!!!**

 **Jadi jangan bilang jika author tidak memberikan peringatan untuk unsur-unsur di dalam chapter ini.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak peristiwa heat-nya Jungkook, Taehyung tidak pernah terlihat lagi di kelas. Padahal, Jungkook ingin sekali minta maaf padanya. Karenanya, Taehyung harus menggigit dirinya sendiri, ia pasti merasa bersalah. Bersalah? Kim Taehyung? Walau tidak yakin dengan perasaan itu tapi Jungkook harus bicara pada Taehyung.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, tapi Kim Taehyung tak juga menampakkan wajahnya. Kemana bocah ini? Jungkook menjadi frustasi. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada ketua kelas alamat rumah Taehyung. Sepulang sekolah, Jungkook akhirnya pergi ke rumah Taehyung tanpa ditemani Jimin. Karena ia saat ini sedang tidak ingin merepotkan dan membuat Jimin khawatir.

Tidak cukup sulit mencari alamat rumah Taehyung karena keluarganya cukup punya nama di lingkungan tempatnya tinggal. Jungkook menekan bel rumah Taehyung, terlihat dari balik dinding pagar yang tinggi rumah Taehyung cukup besar.

 _"Siapa?"_ Sebuah suara keluar dari speaker bel itu.

"Taehyung? Ini aku, Jungkook."

Tak ada suara selama beberapa menit.

"Taehyung?"

Tiba-tiba pintu di sisi bel terbuka, Taehyung berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal sambil menatap Jungkook. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?? Apa kau sudah gila datang ke sarang alpha seperti ini??"

Jungkook memaku memandangi mata Taehyung, jantungnya berdegub begitu cepat. "Kenapa—ugh! Ada apa denganku? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Kim Taehyung!?"

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menyeretnya ke dalam rumahnya. Dua orang pria muda menatap keduanya, Taehyung menatap kedua pria yang berwajah mirip sekali denganmya itu hanya saja lebih terlihat dewasa itu tajam, "Jangan ada yang naik ke atas sampai aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Jika ada yang ke atas. Aku tidak segan-segan menghabisi kalian. Walau kalian adalah saudaraku sendiri."

Jungkook tersentak, saudara?

Di lantai atas, tepatnya di kamar Taehyung, Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook di ranjangnya yang berukuran King itu. Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook yang bernafas cepat dan tersengal. "Sudah kubilang aku benci dengan aromamu ini."

Jungkook menunduk, merapatkan kedua kakinya.

"Apa kau membawa pil mu? Cepat minum sebelum baumu itu kemana-mana."

Menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, Jungkook kemudian menggeleng, "Aku sudah meminumnya di sekolah tadi."

Taehyung terlihat begitu menahan dirinya, ia nampak tersiksa melawan instingnya sebagai seorang alpha. "Aku akan panggil dokter—"

Jungkook menahan lengan Taehyung, "Aku mohon. Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padaku. Kenapa aku begini setiap melihatmu?" Mata Jungkook sepintas melihat bekas luka gigitan pada lengan Taehyung yang sudah mengering.

Rahang Taehyung mengeras, dengan tatapan mata yang bagi kebanyakan orang mengerikan itu Kim Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Ia mendekati omega yang tengah menahan rasa panas yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya. Tangan Taehyung yang sebelumnya ia pakai untuk mencengkeram leher Jungkook, kini ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook menahan nafasnya, matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Taehyung pada wajahnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menatap Taehyung, "Tae—"

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga membuatnya terbaring di atas ranjang besar itu, ia melepas pakaian Jungkook satu per satu hingga tak ada sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. "Ha. Aku mulai gila. Jeon Jungkook sekarang berada di atas ranjangku. Tanpa pakaian."

Jungkook menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. "—berhenti menggodaku."

Taehyung menyeringai, ia menyerang Jungkook dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut pada bibirnya. "Kau tahu betapa lama aku menunggu saat ini?"

"Hh!" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam dengan sangat rapat.

"Sejak pertemuan kita terakhir di taman itu."

Jungkook tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini, ia mengalungkan lengannya pada Taehyung. "Taehyung—"

"10 tahun. 10 tahun kau menyiksaku seperti ini Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook terdiam, "—10 tahun?"

Taehyung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jungkook, "—kh!"

"Aaahhh!!" Jungkook melengkungkan punggungnya. "—sakit."

Taehyung dengan liar menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme cepat, "—aku membencimu Jeon Jungkook. Aku membencimu! Karena aku bukanlah orang yang pertama bagimu! Karena kau bahkan tak menyadari siapa aku!!"

"Ahh! Ahhh!!" Jungkook mendesah merasakan nikmat dan sakit yang bersamaan. Ia tak bisa mendengar suara Taehyung lagi, yang bisa ia dengar hanya suara decakkan di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan juga decitan suara ranjang.

Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh lemah Jungkook sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, "Setelah ini aku bersumpah kau tak akan melihatku lagi," Ia berbisik di sisi telinga Jungkook.

Aroma pheromone Taehyung membuatnya jauh lebih tenang, aroma Taehyung berbeda dengan aroma Jimin. Dan aroma tubuh Taehyung benar-benar membawanya ke masa lalu. "—jangan menangis." Entah darimana kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengar Jungkook berkata demikian membuatnya semakin bermain dengan kasar. Dibaliknya tubuh Jungkook, lalu dijambaknya rambut Jungkook.

"Akh! Tae—aahhkk!!"

Taehyung terus menyerang Jungkook, ia bahkan mencoba untuk menggigit leher Jungkook. Bersyukur Jungkook menggunakan ikat leher, setidaknya benda itu melindunginya dari Taehyung yang mencoba menandainya. Taehyung yang tak bisa menggigit leher Jungkook berakhir menggigit pundaknya, meninggalkan jejak gigitan di pundak polos itu.

"Taehyung—hh! Aku mohon—di luar. Aku—tidak ingin hamil," erang Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali membalik tubuh Jungkook dengan kasar, ia lalu mengocok penisnya bersamaan dengan penis Jungkook yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil hingga keduanya orgasme bersamaan. Tangan Taehyung basah dengan cairan spermanya sendiri dan juga sperma Jungkook yang bercampur. "Aroma ini," Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Ia lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Taehyung berdiri di bawah shower. "Menghilanglah bau ini. Menghilanglah," Ucapnya sambil menggosok-gosok tubuhnya dengan keras. "Menghilanglah."

Jungkook terbangun di atas ranjang Taehyung dengan tubuh diselimuti. "Ah, pinggangku. Ugh, apa yang terjadi—" Wajah Jungkook merona ketika mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Taehyung. "Apa yang akan kukatakan pada hyung nanti?" Jungkook menghela nafas, kemudian ia melihat pakaiannya terlipat rapi di sisi ranjang bersama dengan sebuah catatan.

 _Minum pil yang kuletakkan di meja. Bersihkan dirimu dan pakai pakaianmu. Aku sudah membersihkan pakaianmu._

 _Kutunggu kau di taman belakang. Akan kuantar kau pulang._

Jungkook tersenyum simpul ia lalu bangun dari ranjang itu, "Kamar mandinya dimana?" Ia lalu berjalan ke salah satu pintu dan membukanya, bukannya kamar mandi, ruangan itu malah ternyata adalah ruang ganti. "Sial, kamar ini sudah seperti kamar perdana menteri," Gerutu Jungkook dan membuka pintu lain. Kali ini ia benar-benar berharap itu adalah kamar mandi, tapi ternyata malah sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan. Ada altar di ruangan itu, dan foto seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik di altar tersebut. Jungkook langsung menutup pintu itu. "Altar? Ibu Taehyung kah?" Jungkook langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu lainnya yang kali ini akhirnya benar-benar kamar mandi. "Akhirnya!" Dengan segera Jungkook mandi. Saat mandi, ia tersenyum ketika mencium aroma shampoo di kamar mandi itu, "Bau ini, bau rambut Taehyung," Tanpa sadar, hanya karena aroma shampoo Taehyung, Jungkook bermain solo di kamar mandi itu.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan meminum pil yang disediakan Taehyung, Jungkook berjalan keluar kamar itu. Ia turun ke lantai bawah, rumah itu sangat besar dan juga sunyi. Ia sampai takut tersesat. "Dimana Taehyung?" Gumam Jungkook sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya hingga sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku mengejutkanmu. Aku hyung-nya Taehyung. Kau—"

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook, salam kenal. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung."

"Dia sudah menunggumu. Tapi, sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Sembari berjalan menuju taman belakang, hyung dari Taehyung itu terus mengatakan bahwa ia sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan Jungkook sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak begitu ingat dimana. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di taman belakang. Taman itu dipenuhi bunga yang harumnya bahkan bisa tercium dari kejauhan.

Taehyung berdiri di sisi sebuah kolam kecil di antara bunga-bunga. Ia begitu fokus memperhatikan ikan di dalam kolam itu sambil berpikir.

Jungkook berdehem sambil mendekati Taehyung. "Jadi—"

"Lama sekali," Hanya dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung tapi benar-benar menyesakkan Jungkook. Taehyung berjalan menuju garasi, "Ikuti aku." Di dalam garasi itu terparkir banyak sekali mobil. Taehyung berjalan ke salah satu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Jungkook yang mengikuti dari belakang bingung harus berbuat apa.

Taehyung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobilnya itu, "Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk!"

Jungkook langsung berlari dan buru-buru masuk mobil. Setelah duduk di bangku penumpang di sisi Taehyung, ia memasang sabuk pengaman dan menatap Taehyung yang terlihat begitu dingin. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Taehyung, ia menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai mengemudi menuju apartemen Jungkook.

Jungkook berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Taehyung berbicara, "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menyetir mobil? Padahal kita masih belum cukup umur kan?"

Lagi. Taehyung tak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Matanya bahkan tak melirik ke arah Jungkook barang sedetik.

 _"Setelah ini aku bersumpah kau tak akan melihatku lagi."_

"Jangan pergi," Tiba-tiba Jungkook berucap.

 _"—aku membencimu Jeon Jungkook. Aku membencimu! Karena aku bukanlah orang yang pertama bagimu! Karena kau bahkan tak menyadari siapa aku!!"_

"Aku tak masalah jika kau membenciku. Tapi jangan pergi. Jangan menghilang."

Taehyung langsung menepikan mobilnya. "Bunuh saja aku."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

Kali ini Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama dengan cara seperti ini. Kim Taehyung sudah lama mati."

"Kim Taehyung! Hentikan bicara melanturmu itu—"

"Aku melantur? Apa yang aku bicarakan adalah kenyataan! Kenapa?! Kenapa hanya aku yang tersiksa di sini?? Kenapa sesak sekali rasanya bernafas di sekitarmu?"

Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca, "Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?"

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun. Kh! Sakit sekali rasanya dadaku. Sakit sekali. Sesak. Lebih baik aku mati daripada merasakan perasaan ini."

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga membuat Taehyung terlihat begitu tersiksa, tapi dadanya jadi terasa sesak juga melihatnya seperti itu. "Jelaskan padaku. Agar aku mengerti. Aku mohon. Biarkan aku membantumu."

 **~ To be Continued ~**

 **A/N:** Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi kalian yang sudah menunggu-nunggu updatenya ff ini. Aku sungguh berterima kasih dan terharu, bahkan sampai ada yang berjamur ya? (T,T)

Jadi jika ada yang bertanya pair apa yang ada di sini, aku sendiri belum tahu.. Aku jujur saja baru memikirkan konsepnya, dan belum menemukan ending cerita ini bagaimana nantinya ( TДT) Maafkeun aku sudah menjadi author abal-abal. Jika ada yang mau bantu aku menemukan ending cerita ini, boleh lah sharing-sharing ke PM aku~ atau contact saja daku di Twitter @46_neko . Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima inspirasi-inspirasi dari kalian agar cerita ini semakin unch gitu ヾ(E)o

Sedikit info mengenai update fanfic ini bisa dilihat di profil ku.


	9. CHAPTER VIII

**Preview:** Jungkook menemui Taehyung di rumahnya, intensinya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya malah berakhir terbalik. Tapi ada hal yang semakin membuatnya penasaran.

[ _Chapter VIII updated!_ ] **WARNING!!** Chapter ini mengandung unsur-unsur yang bagi sebagian orang mungkin mengganggu, jadi kalian bisa skip chapter ini jika kalian ingin.

 **~(_ _)~ @-- ~(O,O!)~**

 _CHAPTER VIII_

 **~(_ _)~ @-- ~(O,O!)~**

 **AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN!!!**

 **Jadi jangan bilang jika author tidak memberikan peringatan untuk unsur-unsur di dalam chapter ini.**

11 tahun yang lalu.

Kim Taehyung, beserta kedua saudaranya dan juga sang ayah pergi ke kota Q untuk melakukan upacara pemakaman sang ibu. Sang ibu yang berasal dari kota Q meminta untuk dimakamkan di kota kelahirannya. Ketika upacara dilangsungkan, Taehyung hanya berdiri di depan altar sang ibu sembari memandangi fotonya. Air mata tak setitik pun mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, tapi terlihat jelas jika Taehyung yang saat itu berusia 4 tahun sangat berduka atas kehilangan ibunya. Tapi sebagai anak yang paling kecil, ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan terlihat lemah. Terutama disaat kedua kakaknya bahkan tak menangis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil mengulurkan sapu tangan berwarna biru langit pada Taehyung, anak laki-laki yang terlihat sebaya dengannya itu mengatakan pada Taehyung dengan penuh kepolosan, "Jika ingin menangis, menangis saja." Seolah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Taehyung saat itu, sang anak berhasil membuat Taehyung menitikkan air mata hanya dengan ucapan singkatnya dan sapu tangan kecilnya.

Taehyung yang terus berusaha menekan perasaannya agar tidak terluapkan kali ini tak bisa ia tahan lagi, dari titikan kecil air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, berubah menjadi erangan. "Eomma!" Tangisnya, tangisan Taehyung menarik perhatian hampir seluruh pelayat yang datang. Dibandingkan dengan kedua hyung-nya, Taehyung memang lebih dekat dengan ibunya. Selama sang ibu sakit, Taehyung tak pernah meninggalkan sisi sang ibu sampai akhirnya sang ibu meninggal dunia pun Taehyung ada di sisinya.

Anak itu mengusap air mata Taehyung dengan sapu tangannya dan memeluk Taehyung layaknya seorang ibu memeluk anaknya.

Hari itu pertama kalinya bagi Kim Taehyung, ia dimengerti oleh seseorang, ia menumpahkan perasaannya, ia menunjukkan pada dunia sisi lemahnya. Mungkin menangis baginya adalah hal rendah yang merusak citranya sebagai anak yang berasal dari keluarga dominan alpha, karena itu ia tidak pernah menangis walaupun dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan perih. Tapi di hadapan anak yang bahkan ia tidak kenal, ia menangis sekencang yang ia bisa, meluapkan semua perasaan yang ia tahan selama ini.

Sejak bertemu dengan anak itu, Taehyung tak pernah lupa bibir mungil yang mengatakan padanya untuk " _menangis saja_ " itu. Wajah anak itu mungkin terlihat samar di ingatannya, tapi bibir itu tidak. Serta tangan mungil dan sapu tangan kecil berwarna biru langit, dan lagi aromanya. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa, karena ucapan yang keluar dari anak itu membuat Taehyung menjadi lebih bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya daripada sebelumnya. Namun setelah ia dan keluarganya harus kembali ke kota N, tempatnya tinggal, Taehyung menjadi lebih kasar dan temperamental. Taehyung membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa tinggal dekat dengan anak itu, karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah hidup berdekatan dengan anak itu.

Setahun kemudian, tepat di hari upacara peringatan kematian ibunya, Kim Taehyun dan dua kakaknya pergi ke kota Q. Mereka pergi tanpa sang ayah karena ayah mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Taehyung sendiri sudah menduga sejak awal jika ayahnya tidak akan pernah bisa pergi bersama dengannya dan kedua kakaknya untuk melakukan upacara peringatan kematian sang ibu.

Di makam sang ibu, Taehyung dan kedua kakaknya begitu serius mendoakan sang ibu yang sudah tiada itu. Mereka juga meminta restu sang ibu agar menjadi anak yang berguna kelaknya. Saat sedang serius berdoa, Taehyung tiba-tiba saja mencium aroma yang sangat khas. Taehyung yang kenal betul dengan aroma ini langsung berlari ke arah aroma itu berasal. Tak jauh dari pemakaman itu, terdapat sebuah taman yang sunyi dan tidak dipakai lagi. Terdapat beberapa mainan yang berkarat di taman itu, dari ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, hingga kubus besi yang biasanya dinaiki anak-anak. Di atas kubus besi itu seorang anak duduk membelakangi cahaya matahari senja.

"Aku tahu ini tidak lucu, tapi aku ke tempat ini karena seolah ada yang berbisik padaku untuk kemari," ucap anak itu.

Taehyung tersenyum, ia bisa melihat senyum dari anak itu. Senyum yang selalu ia rindukan, senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari dalam pikirannya sejak setahun lalu ia kembali ke kota N. "Baumu membawaku kemari."

Anak itu tertawa kecil, "Aku bisa mencium baumu dari sini. Kau pasti dari pemakaman itu kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Hey, kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku saja? Tinggal bersamaku."

Senyum dari anak itu menghilang, "Ibuku sedang sakit. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

Taehyung mengerti bagaimana perasaannya ketika ibu satu-satunya yang kita milkiki sedang jatuh sakit. Kekhawatiran kita, ketakutan akan hari dimana kita tak bisa berbincang lagi dengannya tiba-tiba saja datang. Karena itu, Taehyung tak bisa memaksa anak itu untuk pergi bersamanya walaupun ia sangat ingin.

"Kim Taehyung!" Salah satu kakak Taehyung memanggilnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari? Membuat orang lain khawatir saja."

"Aku mencium baunya," Taehyung menunjuk anak itu dengan polosnya.

Kakak Taehyung yang sudah diketahui sebagai alpha mengrenyit bingung, ia bahkan tak mencium bau apapun dari anak itu, lalu bagaimana bisa Taehyung yang masih kecil bahkan bisa mencium bau anak itu?

"Aku akan kemari lagi suatu hari nanti dan akan membawamu tinggal bersamaku," Taehyung kecil berucap demikian yang membuat sang kakak kaget bukan kepalang.

"Taehyung, apa yang kau katakana?"

"Sampai saat itu tiba, jangan lari dariku. Jangan pergi bersama orang lain."

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Taehyung bertemu dengan anak dengan senyum yang manis itu. Karena setelahnya Taehyung dan keluarganya pindah ke kota A yang letaknya sangat jauh sekali dari kota Q. Butuh waktu 2 hari jarak tempuh dengan transportasi umum dan 3 hari dengan transportasi pribadi. Tidak dengan kota N yang sebelumnya hanya butuh waktu setengah hari untuk mencapai kota Q. Tapi Kim Taehyung tak pernah melupakan anak itu bahkan sampai ia tumbuh menjadi anak remaja. Tak ada orang lain yang ia inginkan di dunia ini selain anak itu. Kini Taehyung sudah menjadi remaja 12 tahun dan sudah menjalani tes darah, jelas ia adalah seorang alpha.

Liburan musim panas, teman Taehyung yang seorang alpha mengajaknya untuk berlibur ke kota Q. Menurut temannya, ia ingin menjelajah kota Q untuk mencari omega yang ditakdirkan bersamanya, atau yang orang-orang sering katakana pasangan fated. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kota Q, Taehyung selalu bertanya dengan temannya itu tentang fated itu bagaimana. Menurut temannya, pasangan fated itu seperti legenda, karena hanya sedikit pasangan alpha dan omega yang bisa bertemu dengan pasangan fated-nya. Terkadang mereka bisa terpisah oleh jarak yang jauh, dan bahkan ada beberapa kasus yang terpisah umur yang jauh. Tapi mereka akan dipertemukan, dan akan dengan mudah mengenal satu sama lain hanya dari aromanya.

Sesampainya di kota Q, Taehyung berkunjung ke makam sang ibu. Ia meminta maaf pada sang ibu karena baru saat ini ia bisa menemui ibunya itu. Ia terlalu takut pergi ke kota dimana anak itu tinggal. Ia takut jika ia kemari, ia melihat anak itu bersama orang lain. Entah apa yang terjadi jika mereka tiba-tiba dipertemukan, akankah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain nantinya? Taehyung takut. Karena setelah bertahun-tahun, ia tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk menjemput anak itu tinggal bersamanya.

Beberapa hari ia dan temannya berkeliling kota Q. Seperti mencari sesuatu yang tak pasti, mencari sesuatu yang entah apa. Hari itu Taehyung memutuskan untuk memakai masker, karena ia tidak ingin mencium aroma yang sangat tidak ingin ia cium. Aroma anak itu. Karena perasaan takutnya masih sangat kentara.

"Aku tidak menyangka musim panas di kota Q bisa sangat sepanas ini."

"Dulu tidak sepanas ini. Mungkin pengarung global warming?" Sahut Taehyung dengan malas. "Ada mini market di situ, aku beli minuman dulu. Sepertinya aku mulai dehidrasi," Taehyung berlari kecil ke arah mini market meninggalkan temannya yang sadar atau tidak sadar ditinggalkan itu. Di dalam mini market ia mengambil 2 botol air mineral dan 2 kaleng cola. Saat ia sedikit lagi mencapai kasir, seorang pemuda dengan kacamata hitam mendahuluinya. Melihat belanjaan pemuda itu lebih banyak dari belanjaannya, ia pun berkata, "Maaf, aku duluan. Belanjaanku hanya sedikit."

Pemuda itu terlihat agak kesal ketika antrannya dipotong, tapi ia sepertinya mengerti setelah melihat jumlah belanjaan Taehyung tak seberapa. Pemuda itu bergeser sedikit, memberi ruang bagi Taehyung untuk berdiri di sisinya.

Di saat penjaga kasir menghitung belanjaan Taehyung, Taehyung melirik ke arah pemuda di sisinya itu. Terlihat samar, tapi ia yakin saat ini pemuda itu tengah menatapnya juga. Mata Taehyung kemudian teralihkan pada bibir pemuda itu. Bibir itu begitu tipis, seperti diukir dengan sangat hati-hati pada wajah sang pemuda. Taehyung terdiam beberapa detik, mengingat-ingat bibir itu. Bibir itu adalah bibir yang sama dengan bibir anak yang memintanya untuk "menangis saja" 8 tahun lalu.

"3,300 won."

Taehyung tersentak kembali ke kenyataan saat penjaga kasir telah selesai menghitung belanjaannya, ia memberikan uangnya dan kemudian berlari kecil keluar mini market itu. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia ingin meyakinkan kembali bahwa pemuda itu benar anak itu. Taehyung membuka maskernya, jantungnya berdegub tak karuan, kakinya seperti ingin berlari kembali pada pemuda itu. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi, Taehyung kembali memakai maskernya dan berlari menjauh dari mini market itu. Ia menyeret temannya ke tempat yang jauh dari mini market itu. Ia tidak menyangka, ia bisa melihat bibir itu lagi, terlebih lagi ia dapat mencium aroma itu lagi.

"Fated. Dia adalah pasangan omegamu Kim Taehyung!" Teman Taehyung berseru dengan penuh semangat setelah mendengar cerita Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda itu? Apa dia menyadari kalau kau itu adalah kau?"

Taehyung menggeleng tidak yakin, "Entahlah. Tapi kami bertatapan cukup lama. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi jantungku terus berdegub hingga saat ini." Sejak awal Taehyung tidak pernah ingat paras anak itu, yang ia ingat hanyalah bibir dan juga aromanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan anak itu? Apakah ia mengingat Taehyung? Apakah debaran ini hanya Taehyung sendiri yang merasakannya?

Keesokkan harinya Taehyung dan temannya harus segera kembali ke kota A karena ia mendapat kabar bahwa salah satu kakaknya tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Taehyung adalah orang yang paling perduli jika salah satu keluarganya sakit. Karena ia pernah menghadapi langsung kematian. Dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi setelah kehilangan ibunya. Bagi Taehyung, lebih baik ia yang mati lebih dulu daripada ia harus melihat orang terdekatnya yang mati.

Kehidupan Taehyung berjalan seperti biasanya, namun tidak pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan pemuda di mini market itu dan perkataan temannya tentang fated. Taehyung kemudian memutuskan, jika suatu saat nanti takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, ia berjanji akan mengatakan pada pemuda itu yang sebenarnya.

Takdir mempertemukan keduanya kembali, namun dengan cara yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Taehyung. Ia pikir semuanya hanya akan seperti di komik, alur yang begitu mudah ditebak, akhir yang bahagia. Tapi kenapa tidak untuk kisah Taehyung? Kenapa semuanya harus berupa drama?

Mata Taehyung tak bisa lepas menatap pemuda yang berdiri jauh di barisan depan saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Taehyung hanya bisa memandangnya dari belakang, menyesapi aroma yang hilang dari inderanya selama bertahun-tahun tapi menetap di dalam paru-parunya selama bertahun-tahun pula. Takdirkah? Tapi kenapa begitu cepat? Taehyung mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menyapa pemuda itu, ia harus mengatakan pada pemuda itu tentang takdir mereka.

Saat upacara berakhir, Taehyung kehilangan sosok pemuda itu karena anak-anak bergerumbung kesana-kemari seperti domba. Tapi Taehyung tahu satu cara untuk menemukan pemuda itu. Aromanya. Taehyung mengikuti aroma pemuda itu hingga akhirnya ia menemukannya. Saat Taehyung akan memanggilnya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba memeluk seseorang yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka. Sesak, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung merasa dadanya begitu sesak melihat kedekatan keduanya. Hingga emosi yang ada di dalam hatinya tak bisa ia tahan lagi, Taehyung akhirnya berjalan ke arah keduanya dan menubruk mereka berdua dengan sengaja. "Haha, makanya kalau sedang bermesraan jangan di depan umum. Menyakitkan mata," Ucap Taehyung dengan sarkastik. Taehyung kemudian melihat ke arah pemuda itu. Ia bisa sedekat ini dengannya, ingin sekali Taehyung menggenggam tangannya dan memeluk tubuh itu. "Tch. Omega," Bukan kalimat sarkastik yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada pemuda itu. Taehyung berlalu pergi, melewati pemuda-nya. Ia meremas dadanya, rasanya begitu sesak.

" _Menangis saja._ "

Taehyung berlari kecil ke toilet. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya dari cermin. Haruskah ia menjadi Kim Taehyung yang dulu? Taehyung yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya? Memendam segalanya untuk dirinya sendiri? Kepalanya jadi pening memikirkan bagaimana takdir membawanya nanti. Tak lama 3 orang alpha memasuki toilet.

"Taehyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ketiga alpha itu adalah anak dari rekan kerja ayah Taehyung. Mereka begitu tunduk pada Taehyung karena ayah mereka yang memintanya.

Taehyung membuka matanya, menatap ketiganya dengan dingin. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Taehyung berjalan keluar toilet menuju kelasnya. Ketika ia dan ketiga alpha lainnya memasuki kelas, seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada mereka. Taehyung agak terkejut ketika melihat ia sekelas dengan pemuda itu. Penderitaanku akan semakin panjang, pikir Taehyung.

"Kenapa aku harus duduk di belakang omega?" Ucap Taehyung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kursinya. "Aku ingin pindah duduk." Tanpa tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan Taehyung kala mengatakan kalimat itu, ia ingin membuat pemuda itu membencinya. Ia ingin membuat Jeon Jungkook membencinya agar ia bisa melarikan diri dari takdir yang tak pernah ia inginkan ini.

Tak ada sahutan dari Jungkook atas ucapan Taehyung, tapi ia bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang seirama dengan detak jantung Jungkook. Dosa apa yang orangtua Taehyung buat sampai ia harus terjebak takdir seperti ini? "Kenapa kau itu berisik sekali? Jika kau tidak suka duduk di belakangku, kau bisa katakan itu pada guru kita nanti. Lagipula bukan aku yang mengatur tempat duduk kita. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau menyalahkanku!" Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya dan mencecar Taehyung dengan kalimat kebencian.

Taehyung tak bisa berkata-kata lagi selain hanya menatap Jungkook. Anak kecil yang tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya, pemuda beraroma sama yang membayangi pikirannya kini berdiri di hadapannya. Memandangnya. Apalagi yang ia minta? Satu. Hentikan waktu saat ini juga agar Taehyung bisa menatap Jungkook lebih lama, agar ia bisa terus menyesapi aroma ini lebih lama, agar ia bisa melupakan—bahwa ada orang lain yang memenuhi tempatnya di hati Jeon Jungkook.

"Uhk!" Jungkook tiba-tiba pergi berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Taehyung mengambil maskernya yang ada di dalam tas dan memakainya, "Bodoh." Tak bisa. Taehyung tak akan tahan jika ia mencium aroma pheromone Jungkook. Menyakitkan. Seperti layaknya bunga kosmos cokelat, bunga itu begitu indah dan aromanya seperti vanili yang harum, tapi jangan salah, karena bunga itu beracun. Bukankah seperti Jeon Jungkook? "Manis."

Sejak hari pertamanya di sekolah, Taehyung jadi lebih sering membolos. Ia tidak bisa berada di sekitar Jungkook. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya saat berada di sekitar Jungkook. Dan dia juga tidak ingin membahayakan Jungkook. Karena jika mereka semakin dekat, Jungkook bisa tiba-tiba mengalami heat dan akan menjadi kekacauan jika itu terjadi. Taehyung banyak menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah saat cuaca cerah dan di perpustakaan saat cuaca tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tahu kau itu anak Tuan Kim, tapi setidaknya kembalilah ke kelasmu. Jangan membuat orang lain berpikiran kau itu diperlakukan berbeda," Ucap penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah cukup berumur.

Taehyung menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Aku bisa mendapatkan ilmu di tempat ini. Jadi apa bedanya? Lagipula, bukankah mereka memang memperlakukanku berbeda? Jadi kenapa tidak kuambil saja kesempatan itu?" Sahut Taehyung. Ia tidak pernah meminta pengaruh dari sang ayah mencampuri kehidupannya, tapi kadang pengaruh sang ayah bisa sangat berguna disaat seperti ini.

Di akhir pekan, Taehyung diajak oleh temannya yang dulu pergi bersamanya ke kota Q untuk bertemu. Mereka bertemu dan temannya memperkenalkan seorang omega padanya, temannya itu mengatakan bahwa omega itu adalah pasangan fated-nya. Awalnya Taehyung tak percaya, tapi melihat keduanya begitu memiliki kemistri, Taehyung percaya. Walau omega-nya itu lebih tua 5 tahun daripada temannya itu. Taehyung terdiam, ia berpikir, apakah ia dan Jungkook akan terlihat seperti mereka berdua? Kemistri?

"Jika ingin pamer. Jangan sekarang. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar istilah fated saat ini," Taehyung kemudian pergi meninggalkan temannya itu. Teman Taehyung yang tidak tahu masalah Taehyung hanya memandangnya dengan khawatir. Teman Taehyung yang ini bukanlah teman yang berada di sisinya karena pengaruh sang ayah. Teman Taehyung yang ini berteman dengannya karena seorang Kim Taehyung yang sendirian. Itu yang temannya katakana pada Taehyung saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Temannya memandang Taehyung sebagai anak yang kesepian dan seperti seekor domba yang tersesat. Walau saat itu Taehyung menjadi kesal karena disamakan dengan domba, dan ia memilih untuk disebut sebagai serigala yang kesepian daripada domba. Menurut Taehyung domba itu bodoh dan levelnya berada di paling bawah rantai makanan, ia tidak menyukai kenyataan itu.

Taehyung yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba melihat seorang alpha yang menggoda seorang omega. Omega itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan si alpha. Taehyung tak bisa diam saja melihat itu. "Menjauh darinya. Alpha rendahan." Hanya dengan kalimat sarkastik dari mulut Taehyung keduanya pun berkelahi.

"Hentikan kalian beruda!! Jangan berkelahi!!"

Tapi Kim Taehyung berhasil menunjukkan tempatnya sebagai seorang alpha, dan sebagai seorang Kim Taehyung yang selalu berada di puncak rantai makanan.

"Kau—"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu, ia tahu benar aroma ini. Apakah takdir benar-benar sedang menyiksa Taehyung? "Taehyung. Aku punya nama, bodoh. Dasar omega," Ucap Taehyung. Benci aku Jungkook, benci aku, itulah yang ada di pikiran Taehyung.

"Aku tahu!" Sahut Jungkook. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara. Jungkook mendudukkan Taehyung di bangku taman.

"Jangan menyentuhku," Taehyung menarik lengannya. Ia tak ingin Jungkook terlalu dekat dengannya dan ia mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegub kencang saat ini.

"Jangan angkuh begitu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kemarilah, biar kubersihkan lukamu dan kuobati juga," Jungkook membersihkan dan mengobati luka Taehyung.

Taehyung tak banyak bereaksi, ia membiarkan Jungkook menyentuhnya. Hanya kali ini. Hanya kali ini biarkan ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Jungkook. Mata dingin Taehyung tak lepas memandangi bibir Jungkook, ia tak pernah lupa bagaimana kalimat " _menangis saja_ " keluar dari bibir itu dan meruntuhkan tanggul yang dibangunnya sejak lama. Bibir tipis itu yang melengkungkan senyum indah tak terlupakan bagi Taehyung. Serta aroma ini, aroma yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Sini, wajahmu. Biar kubersihkan dulu darah di bibirmu itu," Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung dan membersihkan bibirnya.

Taehyung hanya diam. Ia tidak merasakan perih atau sakit pada fisiknya. Tapi jauh di dalamnya, ia begitu tersiksa berada sedekat ini dengan Jungkook. Rasanya ingin ia mengecup bibir itu. Rasanya ingin ia menyesapi setiap inchi tubuh itu.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menutupi hidung dan bibir Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya.

Taehyung jadi bingung, "Woi, apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah selesai kah—?"

"Aku ingat! Kau pemuda 3,300 won!!"

"Apa? Pemuda 3,300 won apaan??"

"Mata itu! Aku yakin kau pemuda itu!"

Taehyung langsung bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Tidak. Jungkook mengingat Taehyung. Jantung Taehyung berdegub semakin cepat dan kencang.

"Woi! Kim Taehyung!"

Hentikan. Mengapa takdir begitu keji mempermainkannya?

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di taman itu Taehyung tidak pernah masuk sekolah lagi, ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangan khusus di kamarnya yang merupakan tempat altar sang ibu. Taehyung bahkan tidur di lantai di depan altar itu. Ia di sana, menceritakan segalanya, tapi tak setitik air mata mengalir. "Ibu. Aku ingin menyusul ibu saja." Keputusasaan begitu kentara dalam setiap ucapannya, ia berpikir lebih baik ia tidak mengetahui takdirnya daripada ia tahu, tapi hanya dirinya yang menderita seperti ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian Taehyung masuk sekolah, ia tidak melihat Jungkook dimana pun, tapi ia bisa mencium aroma samar Jeon Jungkook. Arom Jungkook menempel pada tubuh seorang pemuda bernama Park Jimin yang merupakan kakak kelasnya. Hanya dari mengetahui asal aroma itu, ia mengetahui sebuah kenyataan— _Jeon Jungkook bersama dengan Park Jimin selama masa heat-nya_. Apalagi yang mereka lakukan? Seorang alpha dan omega yang berada dalam masa heat-nya, jelas mereka tidak hanya duduk menatap satu sama lain. Kenyataan ini benar-benar menendang Taehyung hingga ke ulu hatinya. Hari itu, dengan tidak berperasaannya Jeon Jungkook membunuh perasaan Taehyung dan membuatnya hidup menjadi zombie.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, ketika Taehyung baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah, ia bisa mencium aroma Jungkook. Aroma yang membuat dadanya sesak. Walau tubuhnya bereaksi dengan aroma itu, tapi tidak dengan perasaannya, ia merasa begitu hampa. Dari luar kelas ia dapat mendengar percakapan anak-anak di kelasnya yang sedang menggoda Jungkook.

"Jungkook baru dapat kekasih ya?"

"Hyung yang alpha itu kan?"

"Cieee, Jungkook."

"Kalian berdua sepertinya memang sudah kenal lama ya?"

Taehyung ingin rasanya berlari dan lenyap dari dunia ini. Biarkan hanya dirinya yang tahu kenyataan pahit ini sendiri dan membawanya pergi ke alam baka. Dengan berat hati Taehyung membuka pintu kelasnya, dan betapa dengan mudahnya ia menemukan Jungkook. Kenapa? Harus wajah itu.

"Ugh—"

"Jungkook? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Tiba-tiba aroma yang sangat kuat keluar dari tubuh Jungkook, aroma ini jauh lebih kuat dari aromanya yang biasanya membuat Taehyung tak dapat menahan instingnya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat ia berdiri di depan Jungkook dan mencekikinya. Apa yang kau lakukan Taehyung?

"Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hey!"

Wajah Taehyung mendekati leher Jungkook. Hingga sesuatu seperti baru saja menamparnya ke kenyataan. Taehyung langsung mengalihkan gigitannya ke lengannya sendiri, meninggalkan darah segar mengucur dari lengannya. Taehyung mendorong Jungkook menjauh darinya, menyerahkannya pada seorang beta. "Bawa dia pergi ke ruang kesehatan."

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kau sedang—"

Taehyung begitu kesal dengan anak ini, pikirannya lamban sekali. Ia semakin tersiksa mencium aroma Jungkook. "Cepat!! Aku benci—bau ini," Taehyung memegangi lehernya sendiri dengan nafas terengah-engah. Berhentilah masuk ke dalam paru-paruku, pikir Taehyung.

Setelah Jungkook dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Taehyung masih dapat mencium aroma itu, aroma Jungkook seolah tertanam dalam indera penciumannya. Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet, beberapa beta yang melihat keadaan Taehyung jadi khawatir karena luka gigitan di lengannya mengucurkan banyak darah. Di toilet Taehyung membasuh wajahnya, ia bahkan menyirami tubuhnya dengan air agar aroma Jungkook menghilang dari tubuhnya. Taehyung yang merasa tak bisa menahan dirinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan lebih dulu. Namun langkah Taehyung terhenti di koridor ketika ia mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"Siapapun yang ingin masuk harus melewatiku! Aku tidak segan menghajar kalian!!" Park Jimin menjaga pintu ruangan kesehatan dari para alpha yang berusaha masuk ke dalam.

Taehyung mendecih. Bukankah seharusnya dirinyalah yang berdiri di depan sana untuk menjaga Jungkook? Walaupun saat ini Taehyung pergi ke sana dan menghadapi Jimin, jelas ia yang menang karena ia memiliki tempat yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan Jimin. Tapi di hadapan Jungkook? Siapalah Kim Taehyung? Lagipula dirinya lah yang membuat Jungkook mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Hanya dengan kehadirannya di depan Jungkook, itu sudah menjadi kesalahan besar. Taehyung kemudian pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Saat di depan gedung sekolah, instingnya menyuruhnya untuk menoleh ke arah jendela ruang kesehatan. Dan benar saja, Jeon Jungkook ada di sana dan menoleh ke arahnya. Sebuah lengkungan senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Taehyung, ia benar-benar ingin lenyap saja dari dunia ini.

Setibanya di rumahnya, Taehyung melakukan permainan solo. Setelah ia berhasil melepaskan hasrat dalam dirinya, ia menjadi semakin jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu hina seperti ini? Bahkan dirinya jauh lebih hinda daripada seekor domba. Ia lalu tak pernah ingin kembali lagi ke sekolah.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung hanya diam ketika sang ayah mengetahui dirinya sudah membolos sekolah selama berhari-hari. Ia diinterogasi sang ayah ketika dirinya dan kedua kakaknya sedang makan malam bersama.

"Kau tidak bisa hidup terus dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku. Aku juga tidak ingin hidup," Kim Taehyung menjawab ucapan sang ayah dengan nada sarkastik.

Ayah Taehyung menamparnya hingga membuat Taehyung terjerembab di lantai. "Untuk apa aku membesarkanmu selama ini?! Jika kau hanya akan menjadi anak yang tak berguna!? Jadilah lebih berguna!!"

"Jadi kau merasa sudah membesarkanku? Kau bahkan tidak pernah tahu apa yang sudah kulalui. Kau tidak pernah ada saat aku tumbuh dan butuh nasihat-nasihat seorang ayah untuk anaknya. Dimana kau? Kau hanya menggali tambang emasmu yang kau pikir dapat membuat kami semua bahagia."

"Kim Taehyung!!"

"—aku tidak meminta pengaruhmu sebagai seorang komisaris dalam kehidupanku. Yang kubutuhkan hanya sosok seorang ayah. Aku tidak butuh Komisaris Kim. Aku tidak butuh," Taehyung meninggalkan ruang makan dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Tak terasa sudah seminggu Taehyung bolos sekolah, tapi ia masih mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan gurunya melalui email. Rasanya lebih baik ia sekolah dengan cara seperti ini daripada ia harus pergi ke sekolah dan membahayakan Jungkook dan juga perasaannya lebih dalam lagi. Setelah mengirimkan tugasnya pada sang guru, Taehyung kemudian turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil minum, ia melihat kedua kakaknya tengah berbincang di ruang tengah membahas mengenai pekerjaan. Yang Taehyung dengar, kedua kakaknya itu akan pergi ke luar kota untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarga mereka.

"Taehyung? Kemarilah, hyung ingin bicara denganmu."

Taehyung hanya berlalu melewati kakaknya itu, ia tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mengenai bisnis ataupun apa saja yang berkaitan dengan ayahnya. Dan Taehyung tahu betul sang kakak ingin membicarakan salah satu dari dua topik yang ia benci itu.

"Kim Taehyung!" Terdengar kakak tertua Taehyung berseru memanggilnya dengan nada kesal.

Taehyung mengambil segelas air putih sambil memandangi keluar jendela ia meminum airnya. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah, dimana pun ia berada selalu saja ada masalah di sekitarnya. Apakah ia yang membawa masalah? Apakah ia yang terus lari dari masalah? Ia hanya belum cukup dewasa untuk menghadapi semua masalahnya. Hingga sebuah suara bel mengejutkan Taehyung yang sedang melamun itu, ia menghampiri speaker bel rumahnya itu dan menyahut, "Siapa?"

Terdengar suara jawaban dari speaker itu, " _Taehyung? Ini aku, Jungkook._ "

Taehyung terdiam beberapa detik, ia langsung meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan berlari keluar. "Bodoh, apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Geram Taehyung.

"Taehyung?" Terdengar suara Jungkook dari balik pintu gerbang.

Taehyung membuka pintu itu dan ia mendapati wajah polos Jungkook tengah menatapnya. Bagaimana bisa anak ini datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah polos begitu? "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?? Apa kau sudah gila datang ke sarang alpha seperti ini??" Taehyung berucap dengan kesalnya.

Jungkook terdiam sembari menatap Taehyung, tubuhnya terlihat agak gemetar, "Kenapa—ugh! Ada apa denganku? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Kim Taehyung!?"

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menyeretnya ke dalam rumahnya setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam rumah mereka berpapasan dengan kedua kakak Taehyung di ruang tengah, "Jangan ada yang naik ke atas sampai aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Jika ada yang ke atas. Aku tidak segan-segan menghabisi kalian. Walau kalian adalah saudaraku sendiri," ia memperingatkan kedua kakaknya itu dengan tatapan seorang alpha.

Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook di tempat tidurnya. Menurutnya saat ini hanya kamarnya lah tempat teraman bagi Jungkook. Taehyung bisa mencium aroma Jungkook, paru-parunya sampai dadanya terasa sesak, "Sudah kubilang aku benci dengan aromamu ini."

Jungkook menunduk dan tak banyak berucap setelahnya, merapatkan kedua kakinya ia terlihat tak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Apa kau membawa pil mu? Cepat minum sebelum baumu itu kemana-mana."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku sudah meminumnya di sekolah tadi."

Rahang Taehyung mengeras, ia menahan instingnya agar tidak menyerang Jungkook. "Aku akan panggil dokter—" ucapnya sampai tangan Jungkook menahan lengannya.

"Aku mohon. Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padaku. Kenapa aku begini setiap melihatmu?" Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat dada Taehyung semakin sesak. Bagaimana ia bisa katakana pada Jungkook bahwa mereka berdua merupakan pasangan fated? Sedangkan di sisi lain Jungkook sendiri tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dan membelai wajah Jungkook dengan lembut. Butuh berapa lama hingga ia bisa menyentuh wajah ini? Butuh berapa kali ia terjatuh untuk dapat sedekat ini dengan Jungkook?

Jungkook terlihat menikmati belaian lembut itu hingga ia memejamkan matanya. Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata Taehyung yang tak lepas memandangnya, "Tae—"

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook pelan, membuatnya terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Taehyung menyentuh tubuh Jungkook dengan sangat lembut, melepaskan pakaian pemuda itu satu per satu. Jungkook yang selama ini hanya ada di dalam khayalannyam, kini bahkan terbaring di ranjangnya dengan tak berdayanya. Bagaimana Taehyung bisa menahan dirinya lagi? "Ha. Aku mulai gila. Jeon Jungkook sekarang berada di atas ranjangku. Tanpa pakaian."

Jungkook terlihat malu dan menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya. "—berhenti menggodaku."

Melihat ekspresi yang demikian dari Jungkook, bagaimana Taehyung bisa menahan dirinya? Ia lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook, bibir yang selama ini tak pernah ia lupakan. Bibir yang selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, kini sungguhan bersentuhan. Taehyung menyesapi bibir itu dengan bibirnya, merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir Jungkook. Bibir tipis dan kemerahan itu, siapa yang tidak tertarik? "Kau tahu betapa lama aku menunggu saat ini?"

Jungkook tak banyak bicara, ia terpejam dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Apakah Jungkook memang seperti ini? Apakah ia juga seperti ini ketika bersama Park Jimin?

"Sejak pertemuan kita terakhir di taman itu." Taehyung teringat terakhir kali mereka bertemu 10 tahun yang lalu di taman itu, saat perayaan satu tahun meninggalnya sang ibu. Wajah Jungkook terlihat samar kala itu karena ia membelakangi matahari senja, tapi ia tak lupa dengan bibir dan aroma Jungkook. Betapa bodohnya Taehyung dulu, ia bahkan tak tahu nama Jungkook saat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Taehyung. "Taehyung—"

Taehyung terlihat bingung, apa ini pengaruh dari heat Jungkook membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi kali ini Taehyung ingin sekali memberitahu Jungkook, sudah berapa lama ia menunggu saat ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. "10 tahun. 10 tahun kau menyiksaku seperti ini Jeon Jungkook."

"—10 tahun?"

Taehyung membuka celananya dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jungkook, "—kh!"

"Aaahhh!!" Jungkook melengkungkan punggungnya. "—sakit." Ekspresi wajah Jungkook kala itu tak akan pernah Taehyung lupakan, ini pertama kali bagi Taehyung melakukannya, tapi ia seolah sudah tahu betul bagaimana caranya membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman.

Taehyung dengan liar menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme cepat, "—aku membencimu Jeon Jungkook. Aku membencimu! Karena aku bukanlah orang yang pertama bagimu! Karena kau bahkan tak menyadari siapa aku!!" Ya, Kim Taehyung membenci Jeon Jungkook yang tidak menyadari siapa dirinya. Ia membenci Jungkook karena mencintai orang lain selain dirinya. Ia membenci Jungkook karena ia bukan yang pertama baginya walaupun Jungkook adalah yang pertama baginya. Takdir apa yang mempermainkannya ini?

"Ahh! Ahhh!!" Jungkook hanya terus mendesah, tak tahu ia bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung padanya atau tidak, tapi saat ini prioritas Taehyung adalah membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman.

Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh lemah Jungkook sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tubuh Jungkook ini terlihat begitu lemah, bahkan seperti akan retak kapanpun ketika kau menghentaknya terlalu keras. "Setelah ini aku bersumpah kau tak akan melihatku lagi," Ia berbisik di sisi telinga Jungkook. Ya, jika ia berada di sisi Jungkook terus-menerus hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Hanya akan membuatnya ketagihan melakukan ini. Terlebih lagi aroma Jungkook ini seperti candu bagi Taehyung.

Entah darimana asalnya, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook berucap, "—jangan menangis."

Taehyung yang mendengar kata-kata itu membuatnya seolah terlempar ke masa lalu. Bagaimana bisa ia mendengar kata-kata yang membantunya tetap hidup dulu di saat ia seperti ini? Nafas Taehyung menjadi berat karena menahan luapan emosi di dalam dirinya, ia kemudian bermain semakin kasar. Bagaimana bisa Jeon Jungkook begitu kejinya mempermainkan perasaannya? Kenyataan ini membuat Taehyung semakin membenci Jungkook, dan juga membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak memiliki sedikit pun kekuatan untuk merebut Jungkook dari Jimin.

"Akh! Tae—aahhkk!!"

Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat Taehyung memiliki Jungkook seutuhnya. Yaitu dengan menjadikan Jungkook sebagai mate-nya. Menggigit leher Jungkook adalah tujuannya saat ini. Taehyung terus berusaha menggigit Jungkook, tapi ikat leher itu hanya membuatnya semakin kesal. Ikat leher itu membuatnya tak bisa menandai Jungkook. Hingga akhirnya ia malah menggigit pundak Jungkook, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan pada pundak mulus Jungkook.

"Taehyung—hh! Aku mohon—di luar. Aku—tidak ingin hamil," erang Jungkook.

 **~ To be Continued ~**

 **A/N:**

Aaahhhh!!!! cerita apaini???? bakar saja ini bang!! maafkan aku :""((

Terima kasih yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini. Kritik dan saran akan ditampung dan jika ada waktu sela akan kuselipkan jawabannya di bagian author's note di next chapter. so~ stay tune pemirsa!!

Banjarmasin, 29 Juli 2017.

Author.


End file.
